Efecto mariposa
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Tenía una segunda oportunidad, gracias al Dios del Fuego. Su plan era simple: arreglar todo y mantener a su familia viva. Nunca pensó que Jon se enamoraría de ella en el proceso. (SansaxJon) Viaje en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben). Las descripciones de personajes y lugares son las del libro pero me baso en los hechos de la serie.

.

 **Efecto mariposa**

.

Observó la extensión de tierra que se perdía en el horizonte, donde las nubes eran más oscuras y reinaba la penumbra. El resto era un manto blanco que cubría el suelo y que contrastaba contra el gris del cielo; el frío calaba los huesos, mataba a los animales, a las plantas y a los aldeanos más débiles, congelaba las aguas, enfermaba a los soldados… Incluso el Bosque de Dioses había muerto. El panorama había sido el mismo durante seis meses. Seis meses desde la tarde en que ella y Jon compartieron una sonrisa cómplice ante la conclusión de la broma más larga del mundo.

«Se acerca el invierno». Por generaciones, la Casa Stark había repetido aquel lema como una profecía vacía, pero finalmente se cumplió. Y ahora todos debían pagarlo con sus vidas.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el horizonte, de espaldas a la fortaleza —la cual había dejado tan atrás que no parecía más que una casa pequeña en la lejanía— incluso cuando oyó el galope del caballo que se acercaba. No necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba. En aquel punto de Invernalia, junto a la roca que marcaba la bifurcación de caminos, no había pasado nadie en mucho tiempo, y con la muerte asechando Poniente era probable que nunca volviera a pasar un ser vivo por allí. Era deprimente, aquella masa oscura en la que el mundo se había transformado; Sansa lloraría si no fuera porque ya no quedaba nada en su interior para quebrar, solo sentía un hueco infinito en el pecho y una aceptación agotadora.

—No deberías estar aquí sola —dijo Jon cuando llegó a su lado, bajando del caballo.

Sansa se encogió de hombros. Él sabía perfectamente que solo ellos transitaban ese camino.

—No hay nadie que pueda lastimarme —respondió, lanzándole una mirada. Jon anudó las riendas de su caballo junto al de Sansa.

—Aun así, tienes que tener cuidado.

Sansa le tendió una mano y él la tomó sin dudar. Con los dedos enlazados iniciaron su caminata habitual, pegados el uno al otro. Era una costumbre que habían desarrollado poco después de que la guerra se desatara para todos, cuando sus mentes y sus almas comenzaron a sucumbir ante la desesperación y ambos llegaron al borde del abismo, donde no quedaba más que caer y morir o aferrarse al rayo de luz más cercano que pudieran encontrar. Así que se aferraron el uno al otro.

Eran todo lo que tenían, al fin y al cabo. Toda la familia que les quedaba…

Cuando Arya regresó al norte, cuando descubrieron que seguía viva y que se había vuelto más fuerte y valiente de lo que solía ser (Sansa no quería pensar en los horrores que su hermana menor habría tenido que experimentar a cambio de estas virtudes) la dicha fue enorme para todos. Bien recibida, porque llevaban años sin tener buenas noticias, Jon y Sansa por igual, lo que había empeorado con el inicio de la guerra. La llegada de Arya a Invernalia fue como un respiro de aire fresco, un vaso de agua en el desierto, una cobija en el más frío invierno. Pero así de pronto como había llegado, igual de rápido se había ido.

Al oír las noticias que involucraban al nuevo Rey de los Siete Reinos, Arya no había podido quedarse quieta y había decidido marcharse para participar de la guerra a su manera, como un lobo solitario, con planes propios que el resto de la manada desconocía, muy a pesar de las protestas que tanto Sansa como Jon habían emitido.

Arya no les escuchó, acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su modo, y de la noche a la mañana se había ido. Nadie la vio, nadie supo cómo lo hizo.

Tras su partida, Sansa y Jon permanecieron en la habitación de Arya, sentados en silencio, sumidos en la tristeza. Quizá Arya fuera la verdadera hermana de Sansa, pero también había sido la persona favorita de Jon, la que lo había querido y tratado como familia sin importar qué.

Y así, volvieron a ser solo ellos dos en un reino que se caía a pedazos.

Sansa pensaba en todas estas cosas cuando caminaban juntos. Sin duda, Jon debía pensar en lo mismo, pero con la carga de tener que elaborar planes y estrategias y la angustiante espera de que la Madre de Dragones enviara la carta que por fin pondría al norte en marcha, si es que el invierno no los mataba a todos primero. Esas caminatas, esos momentos donde podían acompañarse en su silencio, liberarse por un instante de las presiones, les hacía sentir que algo en el mundo todavía era correcto. Las necesitaban.

¿Quién hubiera creído que serían ellos dos los que terminarían así?

Se detuvieron a un par de metros del lugar donde aguardaban sus caballos, como era costumbre, y Jon la rodeó con sus brazos; Sansa devolvió al abrazo soltando un suspiro, su vista fija en el horizonte, imaginando los horrores que debían estar ocurriendo en ese momento y preguntándose qué habría sido de Arya, qué estaría pasando en Desembarco del Rey. Su hermana no había dicho nada, pero el brillo de determinación en su mirada mostró a gritos que había una historia personal detrás de su deseo por llegar al Rey que era más fuerte que su anhelo por participar de la guerra.

La situación del rey Gendry era una lástima. No cabía duda para las personas que entendían lo que significaba estar al mando que él hubiera sido un gran Rey, en especial porque sabía lo que era vivir en la miseria y comprendía las necesidades de su pueblo. Sin embargo, fue un mal momento para su llegada al poder. Luego de todo lo que el muchacho había vivido, fue reconocido como un Baratheon y puesto en el trono para intentar reparar una sociedad dividida por la intervención de la Madre de Dragones y las luchas internas entre las Casas, al mismo tiempo que los Caminantes Blancos marchaban adelante desde el muro. Su falta de experiencia, su reciente aparición, su sangre bastarda y su decisión de apoyar a la mujer Targaryen generaron un levantamiento que no hizo más que complicar las cosas.

Sansa no tenía idea de cómo Arya había conocido al rey Gendry, si es que lo conocía en realidad, pero ignoraba todas las cosas que su hermana había hecho durante ese tiempo. Y ya nunca lo iba a saber.

Tras la partida de Arya, Sansa había descubierto por medio de una carta que Brandon también estaba vivo, o que lo estuvo al momento de enviar el papel. En el contenido de la carta Brandon revelaba las cosas que había hecho y visto, lo que le había sucedido, lo que había aprendido y, lo más importante, la verdad que Eddard les había ocultado durante tantos años. Brandon no iba a regresar, como su carta aseguraba, y Sansa ignoraba si esto se debía a un deber mayor o a que, simplemente, su hermano ya no tenía mucho tiempo de vida. Le dolía pensar que Brandon quizá había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para hacerle saber a alguien, quien fuera que siguiera vivo en la Casa Stark, que él había hecho su parte y que, al menos, lo había intentado. Sansa sostuvo la carta contra su pecho por horas mientras lloraba desconsolada, descargando su pena y arrepentimiento, lamentando el tiempo que había malgastado y que jamás iba a recuperar. Quemó la carta sin decirle nada a Jon. No podía decirle, no en esa situación. Jon podría desestabilizarse si se enteraba de alguna de esas cosas, y ¿qué chance les quedaba si el Rey en el Norte perdía el rumbo en plena guerra?

Eran muchas las cosas que los preocupaban, y era solo durante esas caminatas que podían permitirse despejar sus mentes, al menos por unos minutos. Jon le besó la frente y se apartó.

—Regresemos.

:

La carta de la Madre de Dragones no tardó en llegar.

Jon había pasado meses discutiendo estrategias con Davos, Tormund y, en más de una ocasión, con el resto de los líderes de las Casas del norte. Sansa rara vez participó de ellas. No tenía más que aportar que lo hecho en su primera reunión y no le encontraba sentido a repasar una y otra vez los mismos pasos, modificando solo ligeros detalles en la posición de las tropas. Quizá a los hombres los ayudara a distraerse, a sentirse útiles, pero para Sansa era un constante recordatorio de que estaban condenados y que toda esa gente iba a marchar a su muerte. Y ahora, desde la ventana de su habitación, veía cómo todos ellos se preparaban para partir hacia un futuro incierto.

Llamaron a la puerta; cuando giró a ver se encontró con Jon de pie en la entrada de la habitación, contemplando a Sansa con una expresión serena pero mirada atormentada. Llevaba su túnica de combate y se veía más grande de lo que realmente era debajo de la armadura y la piel que usaba de abrigo. Sansa avanzó hacia él y le acomodó la túnica a pesar de que no hacía falta.

—Así que… ya es hora.

—Sí.

Juntos avanzaron por los pasillos del que solía ser su hogar —hecho pedazos por Theon y Roose y Ramsay— hasta llegar al exterior. Había un caballo listo en la entrada, aguardando por Jon. Sansa se detuvo, decidiendo que ese era su límite, y esperó a que todo se desenvolviera a su alrededor, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Jon, en cambio, se acercó al caballo pero se detuvo a pocos pasos y giró para mirarla; luego regresó y la abrazó con fuerza. Era la despedida. El abrazo duró varios minutos hasta que Jon finalmente se apartó y retrocedió dos pasos. Inhaló con fuerza y volteó, avanzando hasta su caballo y montando con seguridad. Era la figura de un líder, se había convertido en alguien a quien la gente deseaba seguir.

—Regresa a casa, Jon —le dijo Sansa—. Te estaré esperando.

Él asintió y con una simple orden puso en marcha a los soldados del norte. Sansa observó como el último de sus hermanos se alejaba y perdía en la distancia, seguido por cientos de hombres.

Como una estúpida, comprendió que tenía esperanzas, porque en el fondo creía que Jon sería capaz de ganar. Él había ido a la guerra, había liderado soldados, había enfrentado a más Caminantes Blancos que todos los hombres del norte juntos y había regresado de la muerte. Davos le había contado todo esto, y Sansa no dudaba de su palabra. Pero ahora la esperanza había regresado, y, si algo había aprendido, era que la esperanza venía acompañada de sufrimiento.

:

No fue capaz de comer ni dormir durante tres días.

La preocupación la mantenía en vela y le cerraba el estómago. Si seguía así, Sansa sería un cadáver antes de que los Caminantes Blancos llegaran a Invernalia. Pero no había forma de evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban incansables, chocando unos contra otros en un intento por tomar jerarquía en el nivel de tormento y angustia que debían generarle ( _JonAryaBrandonInvernaliaPonienteTodosVamosAMorirQueInútilSoy)_ hasta que, harta, Sansa abandonó la cama, encendió una vela y tomó un libro del estante; uno de los pocos que le quedaban. Las hojas estaban sucias y maltratadas, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que le ayudara a despejar la mente ahora que Jon no estaba allí para brindarle su compañía. Fue entonces que alguien abrió su puerta con lentitud, causando que Sansa diera un respingo y se pusiera de pie asustada; suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba solo de Melisandre, quien se había refugiado en uno de los cuartos durante semanas antes de la partido de los soldados hacia el Muro. El alivio de Sansa duró poco, pues no tardó en captar la expresión conmocionada y las lágrimas que cubrían el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sansa.

Los ojos rojos de Melisandre se clavaron en los suyos, abatidos, luego los posó en un punto inexistente y con voz distante dijo:

—Los dragones han muerto. —El corazón de Sansa se contrajo al oír esta frase, prediciendo lo que vendría a continuación; lo que había temido todo ese tiempo—. La Madre de Dragones y su gente han muerto. Davos ha muertos. Los salvajes y los norteños han muerto… —Volvió a mirar a Sansa—. Jon Snow ha muerto.

Sansa, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y llevó una mano al pecho como si ese gesto pudiera mitigar el dolor. Trató de controlarse, pero no pudo.

«Parece que sí quedaba algo para romper…», pensó una parte macabra de su mente, y el llanto se apoderó de ella.

—La muerte viene hacia aquí, —Continuó Melisandre, como si no acabara de terminar de destruir lo poco que quedaba del mundo de Sansa—, pero… existe el modo de evitarla.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Sansa entre lamentos—. Ya es suficiente. Terminemos con esto.

Melisandre avanzó hacia ella y la tomó suavemente por los hombros.

—Escúchame: podemos evitar esto. Con solo un cambio en la historia, por pequeño que sea, todo puede resultar distinto. Quizá no haya forma de detener a los Caminantes Blancos, pero podemos retrasar su llegada otros cientos de años.

Sansa negó con la cabeza, confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, aunque en el fondo solo quería decirle que se callara y la dejara lamentar la pérdida de todo lo que le quedaba.

—Hablo de salvar vidas, cientos de vidas. Es arriesgado, pero tendremos una chance de vivir. —Al ver que Sansa no mostraba entusiasmo ni interés, la aferró del rostro—. Podemos salvar a tu familia.

—¿Qué?

—Con la ayuda del Señor de la Luz. Ven. —Tomó a Sansa por la muñeca y la guio con prisa por los pasillos.

Sansa se lo permitió, atraída por la promesa. En otras circunstancias habría llamado a la mujer loca y la habría ignorado, pero recordaba la voz de Davos relatando con fascinación poco disimulada como Jon se había levantado de la muerte luego de ser acuchillado repetidas veces. Entraron en la habitación que Melisandre ocupaba, la cual estaba repleta de velas, libros y sahumerios, y la mujer se dirigió hacia una esquina, colocó una fuente con cenizas frente a Sansa y dijo:

—Te regresaré al pasado. —Los ojos de Sansa se abrieron de par en par pero Melisandre continuó mirándola con determinación—. Y lo cambiarás todo.

Sansa permaneció estática unos segundos, asimilando lo escuchado.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible para el Señor.

Melisandre tomó una botella y derramó unas gotas sobre las cenizas; luego las encendió con un movimiento de la mano y las contempló con intensidad.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Necesitamos mi magia, y debo ser quien haga la conexión. —Recogió un cuchillo—. Rápido, tu mano.

Sansa tendió la mano izquierda y Melisandre realizó un tajo en la palma, derramando la sangre sobre el fuego. Sansa reprimió un quejido de dolor. La Mujer Roja comenzó a realizar movimientos con las manos sin dejar de observar el fuego; soltó una exclamación ahogada que pronto se transformó en un alarido de dolor. El rubí en su gargantilla brilló como nunca antes y la carne del cuello de Melisandre empezó a quemarse con velocidad. Parte de su pecho y la mitad de su cara se quemaron cuando Sansa comprendió que la mujer iba a dar su vida por esto. Ella era su propio sacrificio.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando Melisandre se lanzó sobre ella y le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello. Sansa agonizó por unos minutos antes de morir sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

Abrió los ojos y permaneció inmóvil, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Lo primero que vio cuando su mente se liberó del pánico fue el techo de la habitación; enseguida notó que no era el cuarto tétrico alumbrado por el fuego de las velas donde Melisandre la había atacado, sino que era una habitación más amplia, cuya iluminación provenía de los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de la ventana. La superficie bajo su cuerpo no era la incómoda piedra bañada en su sangre —la cual había sentido expandirse bajo su piel e impregnarse en su ropa mientras ella agonizaba— sino un colchón cálido y reconfortante, con cobijas y almohadas que brindaban una comodidad que Sansa llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Lo siguiente que notó fue el calor del ambiente, que ya no estaba helado por el _invierno_ , y la salud de su cuerpo, el cual no sentía pesado ni adolorido; de hecho, se sentía llena de energía.

Desorientada, se incorporó en la cama con lentitud, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Un rápido vistazo al cuarto fue todo lo que le bastó para reconocer su vieja habitación, la que le había pertenecido durante trece años antes de partir hacia Desembarco del Rey.

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza y sus ojos, que no dejaban de vagar por la habitación, se humedecieron. No entendía lo que sucedía. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta; la abrió y asomó la cabeza viendo a dos criados que caminaban por el pasillo. La cerró con prisa y corrió hacia la ventana. Desde allí pudo ver el movimiento de las personas y los animales, junto a la vida que rebosaba Invernalia (que no era tanta como solía haber en invierno, pero en comparación con lo que para ella era "el día anterior" su hogar parecía más vivo que nunca). Retrocedió hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aturdida. Allí sentada, le costó diferenciar la realidad… Por un lado, todo lo que vio y "vivió" se sentía lejano y confuso, como memorias de años pasados que se difuminaban con el tiempo hasta que ya no se podía diferencia qué era real y qué no; incluso el —supuesto— último recuerdo, aquel donde Melisandre le clavaba un cuchillo antes de ser consumida por el fuego, parecía falso y distante. Pero, por otro lado, Sansa sabía lo que era soñar y sabía que los sueños no se experimentaban de aquella forma, por muy reales que pudieran parecer, la mente siempre era capaz de identificar lo onírico de esas memorias, las que pertenecían al mundo de la fantasía y lo ficticio.

Y, pese a que se sentían irreales, Sansa sabía que todos aquellos sucesos que habitaban su memoria no formaban parte de ningún sueño.

Llevó una mano a su boca para retener la exclamación involuntaria que abandonó su garganta, seguida de una risa jovial y un sollozo de felicidad. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Lo había conseguido, Melisandre lo había hecho. Sansa no necesitaba salir a investigar para comprobarlo, todas las pruebas que necesitaba estaban allí: su habitación adornada con las pertenencias de una niña, la gente transitando el patio bajo su ventana, la verde extensión de césped que se extendía tras las murallas de Invernalia, el cambio en su cuerpo… Al pensar en esto último agachó la cabeza y se examinó: las curvas de su cintura no eran pronunciadas, sus pechos habían desaparecido, sus piernas eran más cortas y, definitivamente, su estatura era baja.

«¿Qué edad tendré?», se preguntó, una vez recobrada la compostura.

Tendría que salir a averiguarlo. Necesitaba informarse, saber en qué momento de la historia se encontraba y cuántos años tenía si quería ubicarse en las memorias de su Otra Vida. Y vaya si era extraño pensar aquello; pero cosas más raras habían sucedido con anterioridad.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó un par de vestidos. Los colocó sobre la cama, extendiéndolos por completo, y sonrió al reconocerlos. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la tela recordando como los había hecho con sus propias manos; lo orgullosa que se había sentido de su trabajo y cómo había disfrutado haciéndolo. Aún lo disfrutaba, y, ahora que volvía a verlos sin la vanidad de la infancia, podía reconocer que era un buen trabajo, mas no perfecto. Eligió uno y se cambió, dejando su ropa sobre la cama sin preocupación, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar a su familia y comprobar que, en efecto, las cosas habían salido bien.

El movimiento de gente y los ruidos que inundaban Invernalia la ofuscaron al principio, pues en la Otra Vida se había acostumbrado a la soledad y el silencio, y si bien sus memorias se sentían lejanas, los fenómenos físicos, las costumbres del cuerpo, eran más difíciles de adaptar.

—Buen día, Lady Sansa —le saludaron algunas personas al verla pasar.

Sansa se aseguró de sonreírles a todos, a pesar de que ya no recordaba el rostro de la mayoría de ellos.

Una vez en el exterior se detuvo y miró en todas direcciones, insegura de cómo comenzar, pero la decisión fue hecha por el sonido metálico y las voces de dos chicos, que llegaron a sus oídos desde el campo de entrenamiento. No eran las voces de cualquier chico, no, Sansa las reconocía a pesar de que en la Otra Vida no las había escuchado por años e incluso a pesar de que ya —o, mejor dicho, _aún_ — no poseían el tono grave que la adultez iba a regalarles. Corrió con prisa en su dirección y el corazón casi se le escapó del pecho al ver al chico que blandía la espada de forma amistosa contra un joven Theon Greyjoy.

—¡Robb! ¡Robb! —llamó, causando que su hermano se detuviera para mirarla preocupado. Apurando el paso, Sansa se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos eran capaces de efectuar—. ¡Oh, Robb!

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Robb, corriendo la espada para que Sansa no se hiriera—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sansa se apartó para mirarle a la cara: sus facciones eran aún las de un niño pero en sus ojos azules podía diferenciarse el destello de ferocidad que caracterizaba la mirada de todos los Tully y que algún día inspiraría al norte para que lo siguiera hacia la batalla. Sansa asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender que nunca antes se había sentido mejor.

—¿Qué sucede? Actúas como si no hubieras visto a tu hermano en años.

Volteó a ver a Theon y con el mismo ímpetu que había utilizado para alcanzar a Robb, se acercó a él y lo abrazó de igual modo. Sintió el cuerpo de Theon tensarse bajo sus brazos, pero no le importó; la sonrisa en su rostro permaneció intacta cuando se apartó.

—Ahora sí me estás preocupando…

Sansa negó frotándose el rostro. Tenía que controlarse; para todos ellos la vida continuaba igual, habían visto a Sansa el día anterior y no tenían ningún motivo para sentirse particularmente felices o emocionados con su presencia. Era otro día normal. Aunque a Sansa le habría gustado abrazarlos y jamás dejarlos ir, lo cierto era que su actitud levantaría más dudas y sospechas de las necesarias si actuaba en base a sus impulsos.

Además, tenía una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar a su familia e iba a aprovechar cada día sin falta. Era una promesa.

—Estoy bien. Solo… te extrañé —dijo.

Robb elaboró una mueca de confusión pero Sansa se alejó antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más. Ignoró los llamados y continuó avanzando con prisa por el patio, observando los rostros que cruzaban por su camino, pensando solo en una cosa: ver a su familia. Verlos a todos, comprobar que estaban sanos y salvos. Solo eso importaba, para el futuro había tiempo; ahora lo tenía. Cerca de la armería vio a un hombre robusto y de barba blanca, que controlaba con mirada severa como el herrero terminaba de preparar una espada.

—¡Señor Rodrik! —llamó Sansa al pasar por su lado.

El hombre le clavó la mirada, asintió y volvió a centrarse en la espada.

Si bien Ser Rodrik era un miembro importante de la Casa, Sansa jamás había tenido una relación estrecha con el hombre, no como sus hermanos; de hecho, ella apenas si recordaba haber hablado con el hombre en su Otra Vida. Pero le alegraba volver a verlo. Resultaba extraño pensar que su Otra Vida había existido; un cosquilleo de emoción le recorrió el pecho ante el porvenir sobre el cual podría tener control y no pudo evitar reír. Tal vez parecía una loca, pero en ese momento solo ocupaba su mente el deseo de ver, específicamente, a sus padres. El corazón le latió como loco ante la idea. Ingresó en el edificio y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando ver a su madre ahí; en su lugar, se encontró con una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza que le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al ver el estado en que Sansa se encontraba (sudada y con la respiración agitada debido a la emoción y la velocidad de su andar).

—Oh, Dios. ¡Septa! —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Buen día, querida —saludó Mordane, manteniendo los labios fruncidos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras continuaba doblando los manteles.

—Busco a mis padres, ¿los has visto?

—Mmm, a decir verdad, no. Me parece que… ah, ahí está tu madre. —Señaló.

Sansa volteó y, en efecto, vio que Catelyn cruzaba la puerta. Cargaba un canasto con hierbas y portaba una expresión agotada, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sansa sus labios se elevaron en una ligera sonrisa.

—Mamá… —susurró Sansa. Sin siquiera pensarlo, avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó del mismo modo que había abrazado a Robb; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez pero no se permitió sentirse avergonzada por esto: tenía derecho a llorar. Catelyn le devolvió el abrazo con una risa sorprendida, confundida y, en menor medida, preocupada. Sansa se apartó para mirarle a la cara y, cuando su madre vio las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, la sonrisa desapareció en un segundo. Hizo a un lado el canasto y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Sansa.

—¿Qué sucede? Cariño, ¿qué es? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Quién fue?

Sansa soltó una risa vacía, ¿acaso todos iban a preguntarle lo mismo? No los culpaba: para ellos Sansa debía estar actuando como una demente.

—Nada, solo… Estoy muy feliz —confesó, y la expresión de Catelyn se relajó.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Le besó la frente. Con la mano le secó la humedad del rostro—. ¿Estás segura que todo está bien? —Insistió al ver el modo en que Sansa le contemplaba.

—Sí, lo prometo. —La abrazó otra vez—. ¿Sabes dónde está Arya?

Catelyn, si bien no lucía del todo convencida por las palabras de su hija, recogió el canasto y lo colocó sobre la mesa, comenzando a vaciarlo.

—Aún no sale de su habitación, supongo que debe estar dormida.

—Oh, —Trató de ocultar su decepción—, ¿y papá?

—Sabes que tu padre está enseñándole a Bran a montar a caballo. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —La miró con reproche—. Lo anunció ayer durante la cena.

¿Enseñándole a montar? Sansa hizo las cuentas en su cabeza. Brandon había aprendido a montar caballos a los cinco años, lo que significaba que ella… ¿tenía nueve? «Que me lleven los Siete», pensó, pasmada. «Al menos tendré tiempo de sobra para planear mi curso de acción». Luego cayó en cuenta de otro detalle: si ella tenía nueve años, eso significaba que Rickon aún no existía. Lanzó una mirada al vientre de su madre sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Y has visto a Jon?

Se arrepintió de preguntar un segundo después de que las palabras abandonaron su boca. La expresión de Catelyn se tornó tensa y sus ojos viraron en torno a Sansa como dos cuchillas de hielo. Fue en ese momento que recordó, tarde, cómo había sido la situación de su familia —o, más precisamente, de su madre— con respecto a Jon; por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, los sucesos de la Otra Vida (la muerte, su encierro, la guerra, el aprecio y apego que sentía por Jon, a quien finalmente había aceptado como su hermano, incluso con Baelish intentando ponerlos en contra) y la emoción que le nublaba la mente debido a los acontecimientos actuales (tan increíbles que Sansa aún dudaba de que no fuera todo una ilusión), no tuvo tiempo de recordar que su madre… pues, odiaba a Jon. No había otra forma de decirlo, y si bien existió un tiempo en el que Sansa habría buscado palabras dulces para justificar a su madre, este ya no era el caso.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —Catelyn regresó a su labor, sacando las hierbas del canasto con brusquedad—. Recuerda que no tenemos nada que ver con esa persona.

Sansa agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Ella solía ser la aliada de su madre, recordó; si bien sus hermanos, influenciados hasta cierto punto, habían demostrado de un modo u otro que existía un límite en la relación que mantenían con Jon, Sansa siempre fue la que estuvo del lado de Catelyn por completo, sin cuestionar y sin dudar. Su madre detestaba a Jon, entonces ella, que deseaba ser una dama como su madre y algún día ser respetada como la señora de la Casa, también estaba en la obligación de detestar al bastardo invasor. Pero Sansa se había ido a la cama como la niña egoísta con sueños estúpidos y había despertado como la niña perdida en recuerdos de recuerdos, a la cual habían despojada de su ego mediante golpes y manipulaciones.

—Por nada… no te preocupes —dijo en voz baja.

Quería ver a su familia y disfrutar de la felicidad que no había sentido desde la muerte de Ned Stark; no iba a arruinarlo todo hablando del único tema por el cual su madre guardaba gran rencor.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor —pidió.

Catelyn mantuvo la mirada fría por unos segundos más, debatiendo si dejar pasar el tema o no, para al final negar con la cabeza y relajarse.

—Claro que puedes. —Le tendió las hierbas que había separado del canasto—. Corta las hojas de estas, ¿quieres?

Entusiasmada, Sansa se sentó a la mesa y realizó la tarea. Una a una fue quitando las hojas de los tallos y las agrupó a un lado de la mesa mientras su madre continuaba agregando más hierbas al grupo. La septa, por su parte, se acercaba ocasionalmente a Sansa, examinaba su trabajo con ojo crítico y asentía complacida para seguir con sus cosas. Hubo una vida en la que Sansa la habría mirado con fastidio, llegando incluso a echarla si se encontraba en un mal día, pero ahora Sansa no podía dejar de sonreír. Tanto su madre como la septa parecían complacidas por esto, pues le devolvían la sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban con el rostro risueño de la menor.

—Ahora pícalos —le dijo Catelyn, entregándole un cuchillo.

Sansa así lo hizo y, antes de que su madre se lo indicara, se levantó y buscó un frasco donde meter las hojas molidas. Lo apoyó en la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre; luego dio un abrazo fugaz a la septa y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de cruzarla, giró para decir:

—De verdad me alegra mucho que seas mi madre. —Esta afirmación no era producto del ímpetu del momento; luego de conocer a mujeres como Cersei, Olenna, e incluso su tía Lysa, estaba completamente agradecida con los dioses por la madre que le habían otorgado.

Catelyn se mostró enternecida por las palabras de su hija, pero Sansa ya había dado la vuelta y se había marchado. Sopesó la idea de ir a la habitación de Arya y despertarla, incluso molestarla solo por el gusto de tener a su hermana de regreso, así como la menor siempre había hecho con ella. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá Arya solo había querido un poco de atención… Sin embargo, antes de decidir qué hacer con el resto de su día y comenzar a disfrutar de su nueva vida, tenía que organizarse; iría a su habitación, tomaría uno de los diarios donde solía escribir sus deseos y quejas, y anotaría los acontecimientos más importantes de la Otra Vida para no olvidar qué era lo que debía tratar de cambiar.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta al ver que había un chico adentro, de espaldas a la puerta, que elevaba uno de los vestidos que Sansa había dejado sobre la cama, observándolo. Solo había un chico en la Casa Stark con cabello castaño.

—¿Jon?

El chico soltó la prenda y volteó con prisa. Miró a Sansa como si acabara de atraparlo cometiendo un crimen.

—Lo siento, solo estaba viendo. No debí… —Tensó los labios y posó la mirada en un rincón de la habitación.

Un recuerdo acudió a Sansa ante la escena. Algo similar había sucedido en otra ocasión, no sabía si antes o después del año en que se encontraban; por algún motivo que ella ignoraba, porque no se había tomado la molestia de oír lo que él tenía para decir, había encontrado a Jon en su habitación en la misma posición: con un vestido en mano, observándolo. Sansa había chillado, había recogido los vestidos —a pesar de que Jon los había soltado ni bien la oyó— y luego le había gritado que se largara de su cuarto sin darle tiempo a hablar. Más tarde, Sansa había corrido en busca de su madre y le había contado lo ocurrido, exagerando la historia y agregando que Jon había _olfateado_ sus vestidos. Recordaba la expresión de furia que se había dibujado en las facciones de su madre y los tres días siguientes en los que Jon solo tuvo pan para comer, aunque no fue ningún secreto que Eddard y Robb habían compartido su comida con él. Sansa se había sentido tan bien en aquel entonces, sonriendo cuando veía a Jon cabizbajo y taciturno partiendo un trozo de pan; hizo falta que Joffrey la abofeteara con la realidad del mundo para que comprendiera que ella no había sido más que una porquería egoísta.

«¿Será este momento el mismo de aquel entonces?», se preguntó, avanzando hasta situarse junto a Jon con un ligera sonrisa. Su corazón latía apacible al verlo vivo, pero no tenía la misma fuerza que con el resto de su familia; no por falta de cariño, sino porque fue la pérdida que menos tiempo sintió.

—¿Te gustan?

Jon la contempló extrañado, luego volvió la vista a los vestidos y asintió con un movimiento seco, como si no supiera qué más hacer.

—Estaba tratando de diferenciar si fueron hechos por sastres o no.

—Ah, no, los hice yo. ¿Quieres algo para ti?

La forma en que el entrecejo de Jon se fruncía no había cambiado en nada con los años, aunque resultaba extraño ver sus facciones aniñadas cuando, apenas tres días atrás, vio en su rostro a un hombre que había pasado por su propio infierno y había logrado salir de él como un guerrero, como un líder.

—¿Un vestido? —preguntó Jon.

Sansa soltó una risa.

—No, bobo. Un traje.

Entonces Jon le contempló confundido y se apartó, sereno. No parecía entender la actitud de Sansa, ni tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo, lo cual era entendible: en su perspectiva, hasta el día de ayer Sansa había sido la hermana que lo evitaba e intentaba hablarle lo menos posible.

—Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo. Robb le informó que algo extraño te sucedía. Te estará esperando en el establo —dijo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Jon.

El chico volteó a verle con el gesto de extrañeza aún en el rostro; asintió otra vez y se fue. En cuanto Jon abandonó la habitación, Sansa se apresuró hacia la parte del suelo donde recordaba haber guardado sus diarios por última vez y, al levantar la madera suelta, descubrió el cuaderno de cuero que esperaba por ella. Lo sacó de su escondite y se dedicó a contemplarlo maravillada por unos segundos; su preciada infancia se encontraba registrada en esas hojas. A pesar de que no contenía más que las quejas y observaciones superfluas de una niña ignorante, para ella era un objeto valioso. Lamentó profundamente que sus diarios se perdieran durante la invasión a Invernalia, pues le habría gustado rememorar los viejos tiempos en los que no existía pena ni dolor. «Pero ahora puedo volver a vivirlos», pensó con optimismo. Buscó una pluma, abrió la última hoja en blanco del cuaderno y trató de pensar las cosas que tendrían importancia en los siguientes años, o, por lo menos, los sucesos iniciales. Tal vez anotarlos fuera peligroso, pero si los recuerdos de su vida pasada (¿o futura?) parecían un sueño, ¿quién le aseguraba que no comenzaría a olvidarlos como si en verdad lo fueran? Sin más, anotó los hechos que consideró más importantes al ser los más tempranos:

 _Un Guardián de la Noche asegura haber visto un Caminante_

 _Jon Arryn muere_

 _Los Lannister vienen a Invernalia_

 _Papá es convocado como Mano del Rey y Bran tiene un accidente_

 _Arya, papá y yo viajamos a Desembarco del Rey_

Se detuvo allí y releyó su pequeña lista. Si lograba cambiar al menos una de esas cosas, entonces, tal vez, su familia podría tener una vida larga y feliz.

Tal vez… ella podría evitar el desastre.

:

:

 _ **Nota:**_ _Estas cosas las voy a mencionar con el paso de los capítulos, pero lo aclaro ahora por las dudas: en esta historia Sansa tiene las "memorias" de su futuro, pero ella sigue siendo una niña, es decir que no va a ser de pronto madura y reflexiva o estoica, pero tampoco va a ser la misma niña ingenua de antes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

Contrario a su comportamiento de esa mañana, cuando se armó de valor para dirigirse a los establos lo hizo con paso mesurado y tranquilo, a pesar de que un ligero temblor recorría sus piernas. Pero tenía el recuerdo de la experiencia suficiente como para saber disimularlo.

Había fingido seguridad cada vez que tuvo que acercarse a Joffrey, a pesar de ser consciente del niño desgraciado que se ocultaba detrás de aquel hermoso rostro y de saber que él solo quería atormentarla y herirla (física y emocionalmente); había fingido seguridad cuando tuvo el rostro sonriente de Cersei, aquel que la mujer mostraba cada vez que tenía a su presa justo donde deseaba, incluso luego de comprender que la mujer no era mucho mejor que su hijo; había fingido seguridad cuando fue obligada a cruzar el septo, aferrando el brazo del causante de su sufrimiento, con los ojos socarrones de centenares de personas maliciosas que susurraban palabras venenosas; había fingido seguridad en el momento en que tuvo que marchar hacia la recamara de un hombre al que no amaba y que a partir de esa noche debería llamar marido, sabiendo lo que esperaba; había fingido seguridad mientras se desvestía, disimulando el temblor de sus manos al pensar en que estaba obligada a perder su virginidad con dicho hombre; había fingido seguridad cada día que avanzó por los pasillos del Valle de Arryn, aun a pesar de notar las miradas juzgadoras que la perseguían y el modo en que la habían tratado al creerla una bastarda.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Todas aquellas ocasiones habían sido negativas, humillantes, y formaban parte de los malos recuerdos que invadían su mente sin siquiera haber sucedido en realidad (y que con suerte nunca lo harían), en cambio, en ese momento sus piernas temblaban por una emoción diferente. Positiva. Bella. Una que causaba que su corazón latiera con esperanza, no con temor.

Inspiró hondo cuando el establo entró en su campo de visión; se aproximó y se detuvo en la entrada sintiendo que el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones.

Allí sentado, con una mano sobre el hombro de Brandon —un poco más pequeño de lo que ella recordaba—, se encontraba su padre inclinando la cabeza para poder ver a su hermanito a la cara mientras le murmuraba palabras de aliento. Sansa llevó ambas manos a la boca sin poder apartar la mirada del hombre. Una emoción potente la recorrió, una más intensa que la que había sentido al ver a Robb y a su mamá; a ellos no los había visto partir, no había visto sus cadáveres ni había visto cómo derramaban sangre; le había llegado la noticia de sus muertes a través de los labios de gente cruel que buscaba destruirla y jugar con ella. Su padre, en cambio, era un caso distinto… El último recuerdo (en su memoria reciente) que tenía de Ned Stark era el de su cabeza clavada en la punta de una pica; y antes de eso: el de una espada rebanándole el cuello. Por eso, aunque amaba a toda su familia por igual, nada se comparaba con lo que sintió al ver a su padre vivo.

Los ojos de Ned se clavaron en ella y Sansa sintió que una vez más podía respirar y que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

«Y así es como voy a mantenerlo», se prometió.

—Sansa —llamó su padre.

No lloró. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos; Ned la recibió y la hizo girar en el aire emitiendo un gruñido de esfuerzo, pues ya no era tan joven y su hija ya no era tan pequeña. Sansa se pegó a él, rehusándose a soltarlo incluso cuando Ned trató de separarse; ante la insistencia de su hija permitió unos minutos más al gesto.

—Tu hermano me dice que actúas extraño, y sin duda ahora le creo —dijo Ned en cuanto Sansa le soltó.

Él no había hecho la pregunta, pero su gesto y su tono dejaban en claro que era la misma interrogativa que su madre y hermano realizaron esa mañana: «¿Qué sucede?». Sansa negó con la cabeza, apurada.

—Tuve un mal sueño, nada más —mintió. Aunque en realidad no sabía si esto era una mentira o no—. Una pesadilla.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Eddard, y no había forma de saber si le creía.

—Fue solo… cosas de pesadilla, lo de siempre.

—Oh, ¿acaso soñaste que tu príncipe no te quería? —cuestionó su padre—. Sabes que eres una niña preciosa y que todos van a amarte.

Su padre dijo aquello con sinceridad, sin vestigio alguno de burla, y Sansa sintió el rostro arder al recordar que esas eran la clase de pesadillas que solían invadir su infancia. Cuando no conocía el lado oscuro del mundo; cuando su vida era sencilla y feliz. « _Gracias, gracias, gracias»,_ dijo al dios que le había dado esa segunda oportunidad. Ella no estaba segura de cuál era el Dios verdadero, todo lo que sabía era que el Señor del Fuego le había otorgado la posibilidad de disfrutar la vida una vez más, de ser feliz y conocer antes que nadie los movimientos que los jugadores más importantes del juego de tronos llevarían a cabo para tratar de quedarse con el poder. Había aprendido mucho de Baelish durante su estadía en El Valle, y si bien carecía de la capacidad para dominar en el juego, tenía el conocimiento suficiente para evitar que los grandes participantes movieran a los Stark como peones estúpidos. O, como mucho, iba a intentar intervenir, si podía. Estaba dispuesta a morir en el intento.

—¿Sansa? —llamó su padre ante la falta de respuesta; en el pasado (más pasado) Sansa habría llorado al pensar en que su príncipe nunca vendría a rescatarla de aquel horrible lugar que los norteños llamaban hogar. Peor aún: habría chillado al oír a su padre decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Se trata de eso?

Asintió con prisa, frotándose los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que se asomaban.

—Sí, sí. —Volvió a abrazarlo.

Ned la meció en un movimiento que pretendía ser reconfortante, y pese a que los motivos por los cuales creía que su hija necesitaba consuelo eran erróneos, cumplió su cometido, pues a Sansa le había hecho falta ese cariño. Con su padre allí, vivo ante sus ojos, por fin sentía que se encontraba de pie en tierra firme y no flotando a la deriva en el océano del Mundo Conocido.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Ned al cabo de unos minutos, mirándola a los ojos. Sansa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio—. Bien. Lleva a tu hermano adentro, dile a tu madre que lo bañe.

Sintiéndose fatal al haber olvidado que su hermano se hallaba allí también, giró a mirarle. Bran se encontraba apartado, ajeno a la conversación, jugando con un puñado de paja y su pon, que lo seguía con la mirada y las orejas alzadas en atención.

—Vamos, Bran —dijo Sansa, tendiéndole la mano.

Brandon la aferró sin dudar y caminó junto a ella de regreso a la fortaleza que llamaban casa. Antes de abandonar el establo, Sansa lanzó una última sonrisa a su padre, pero Ned ya se había levantado y había marchado en dirección opuesta. «No importa», se dijo. «Ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con ellos». El pecho le cosquilleó con felicidad.

—¿Aprendiste mucho con nuestro padre? —le preguntó a Bran.

—¡Sí! Me gustan los caballos, son muy lindos y papá dice que son casi tan fieles como los perros. ¡Y son rápidos!

—Lo son.

—Me divertí mucho. Algún día seré un jinete y tendré el caballo más veloz de Poniente —exclamó Bran con el tono delirante de los niños que sueñan en grande sin saber lo que en verdad dicen.

Sansa le escuchó con gusto.

:

Pasó el resto de su tarde sentada en el exterior, bordando, mientras contemplaba a Robb en el patio. Su hermano mayor practicaba con la espada, con la lanza y con el escudo; se enfrentaba contra escuderos o contra Theon y prestaba atención a las lecciones de Ser Rodrick como si las palabras del hombre fueran la fuente de la sabiduría en el mundo. De a momentos reía, en especial cuando le tocaba blandir la espada contra Theon, pero también adoptaba un gesto serio que le recordaba al hombre joven en que se convertiría, aquel que movilizaría al norte el día que su padre fuera asesinado (o no, siendo que Sansa había jurado impedirlo). Brandon su unió a él en un momento y Robb se dedicó a enseñarle cómo sostener el palo de madera que reemplazaba a la espada real; permitió que Bran lo desarmara y fingió que era derrotado, lanzándose al suelo y revolcándose en la tierra mientras el menor se paraba sobre su pecho, anunciando su victoria.

Sansa apenas si había bordado una línea de tela, distraída por la actividad de sus hermanos, a quienes no podía dejar de observar con cariño.

Eventualmente, Bran se machó, no tan interesado en la lucha como lo estaba su hermano mayor. Theon permaneció cerca, girando en torno a Robb como una mosca cuando el Lord de la casa no se encontraba presente. Por desgracia para él, Robb se hallaba en una edad donde luchar con espadas era su pasatiempo favorito, pero el joven Greyjoy lo toleró con voluntad de hierro —posiblemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer—.

Sansa decidió que bordaría el emblema de la casa Stark justo cuando Jon se acercó al patio y Robb le apuntó con el palo, desafiándolo. No tuvo que rogar: impulsado por el deseo de jugar, Jon recogió con prisa otro de los palos y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes incesantes; Robb reía y soltaba burlas ( _«¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_ ») mientras que Jon mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero guardaba silencio, salvo por la ocasional exclamación que abandonaba sus labios al esquivar una estocada bien elaborada.

Negando con la cabeza, Sansa regresó su atención al bordado pensando en lo simples que eran los hombres.

«Dales un palo con el cual jugar y estarán felices», pensó. Luego se sonrojó al recordar varias de las expresiones que Lord Tyrion solía utilizar para referirse a sus actividades carnales que incluían esas mismas palabras. Sin embargo, fue apartada de su pudor al oír el golpe de la madera contra el suelo y, al voltear a ver, descubrió que Robb había sido desarmado, el palo que servía como arma yacía inmóvil en la tierra, mientras que Jon le apuntaba la garganta con el suyo. Había una sonrisa victoriosa plasmada en su boca.

—¿Cómo te atreves, bastardo? —dijo Theon, acercándose unos pasos—. Robb es el heredero de Invernalia, será mejor que demuestres tus respetos…

—Gané limpiamente —respondió Jon a modo de explicación, como si eso fuera suficiente. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios y una mueca amarga había ocupado su lugar.

—No puedes llamar a eso victoria. Cuando tu superior…

—Tiene razón, Theon —interrumpió Robb, inclinándose para levantar el palo—. No puedo ganar siempre. No importa, solo así podré mejorar —dijo con voz átona.

A pesar de sus palabras, era evidente que no se sentía nada feliz. Toda jovialidad había desaparecido de su rostro. Se dirigió hacia el barril y depositó el palo dentro, junto a los demás elementos de práctica.

—De todas formas, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí. —Se enderezó e inició la marcha hacia el edificio—. Nos vemos, Jon —saludó cortés al pasar junto a su hermano.

Su ademán demostraba que su ego en verdad estaba herido. Theon le siguió con el mentón elevado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Jon; ambos se perdieron de vista cuando una columna bloqueó la vista de Sansa. Regresó la mirada a Jon. Había algo triste en la imagen: el niño de pie, solo, con un aire de derrota a su alrededor reflejado en su postura y la forma en que mantenía el palo bajo, la punta tocando el suelo. Entonces se irguió y comenzó a practicar, realizando movimientos violentos en el aire como si golpeara enemigos invisibles. Sansa frunció los labios, pensando. No conoció bien a Jon durante su infancia, antes de que la Guerra de los Cinco se desatara, y en el tiempo que transcurrió la Guerra del Mundo Conocido no habían hablado mucho del pasado (no les pareció importante, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente no tendrían futuro alguno) pero ahora que ella era otra y prestaba atención a su familia, se preguntó si acaso Jon se había sentido tan solo como se veía.

«Si logro que Jon se sienta como parte de la familia, ¿evitaré que se una a la Guardia de la Noche?». No lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Sansa no tenía idea de lo que sucedería si su hermano (no importaba lo que la carta del otro Bran había revelado, le resultaba imposible pensar en Jon como su primo) decidía quedarse en Invernalia ni mucho menos podía imaginar lo que sería de su vida allí, pero no le importaba: prefería averiguarlo más adelante; su único objetivo era mantener a su familia unida, y eso incluía a Jon.

«Al parecer sigo siendo egoísta», pensó mientras bordaba con prisa, teniendo una idea de lo que quería hacer. «Pero supongo que puedo permitirme ser egoísta si al final todos somos felices.»

Lanzando miradas fugaces a Jon para cerciorarse de que el chico seguía allí, acabó con el bordado lo más pronto que pudo. Afortunadamente era habilidosa con las manualidades y dominaba todas aquellas actividades típicas de las damas —no por nada decían que ella sería la esposa ideal, cosa que en su Otra Vida le hinchó de orgullo— razón por la que hizo un trabajo maravilloso en poco tiempo. Levantó el bordado y lo contempló con aprobación; quizá si lo hubiera hecho con tranquilidad el trabajo habría resultado perfecto, pero Sansa no estaba dispuesta a perder ni un minuto. Se puso de pie, sacudió su falda y se encaminó hacia Jon, que había cambiado de objetivo y golpeaba con fuerza uno de los muñecos de práctica.

—Jon —llamó, causando que el susodicho se detuviera y volteara a verla.

No se veía muy feliz, pero Sansa no recordaba haberlo visto nunca con verdadera felicidad en el rostro por lo que no se preocupó. Jon siempre se mostró como un niño taciturno, actitud que no iba a cambiar ni con la llegada de la adultez.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con tono neutro, tratando de ocultar su mal humor.

—Ten, hice esto para ti.

Los ojos de Jon, que se habían mantenido fijos en sus guantes mientras fingía arreglarlos, se posaron en ella con velocidad. Observó con mirada analítica la tela que Sansa le extendía y luego la miró a la cara con confusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería darte un regalo —dijo, sorprendida de que Jon cuestionara sus motivos respecto a algo tan simple.

Con lentitud aceptó el regalo y sus ojos oscuros centellearon al ver el dibujo bordado, delatando que le había gustado a pesar de la impasividad de su rostro. Sansa sonrió complacida. No era un dibujo complicado, no para alguien con su experiencia en el arte de ornamentación textil. Se trataba del emblema que Jon adoptaría en el futuro (posible futuro) y el que lo representaría como Rey en el Norte: el lobo blanco corriendo sobre un fondo negro —aunque Sansa no había alcanzado a cubrir todo el fondo, por lo que era más bien una sombra que contorneaba la figura del animal—; sobre el lobo rezaba el nombre de Jon y, por debajo, la frase: "El mejor espadachín". Sansa reconocía que era algo tonto, pero ella tenía nueve años, podía justificarse.

—Gracias… —dijo Jon, visiblemente sorprendido—. ¿Estás haciendo uno para todos? —agregó al cabo de un rato, acariciando la tela con los dedos.

—Oh, no. Es decir, podría, pero no lo había pensado. Quise darte esto para que no dejes que las palabras de Theon te afecten.

La expresión de Jon se cerró, más indescifrable que antes.

—No necesito tu lástima.

—¡No es lástima! —Sansa soltó un suspiro de cansancio—. Es un hecho que eres mejor con la espada, y lo serás siempre. ¡El mejor del norte! Quiero que tengas esto como recordatorio; míralo cada vez que alguien te haga dudar. —Finalizó, sonriendo con orgullo, segura de que Jon compartiría su punto de vista y le daría la razón, sin embargo, su hermano no dijo nada; se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de sospecha y continuó trazando el bordado con los dedos—. ¿Y? ¿Te gusta?

Jon asintió en silencio y se marchó, dejándola sola.

:


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

Cuando la campanilla indicó que Gage había terminado de preparar la cena, Sansa se puso en marcha hacia la sala principal.

La última vez que recordaba haber estado ahí, la sala había sido el comedor de todas las Casas del norte, de sus Señores y soldados, mientras aguardaban por la señal —que a espaldas del Rey los norteños llamaban "el permiso de la Madre de Dragones", entre susurros y con tonos rencorosos con los que Sansa había simpatizado— que daría comienzo a la guerra entre los vivos y los muertos. Eso había sido al comienzo, cuando aún había optimismo, cuando recién se habían agrupado y transcurrían los primeros días. Pero las lunas fueron y vinieron, más de las que habían esperado, y los hombres del norte se cansaron de esperar, perdieron la motivación, se dispersaron. Continuaron siendo fieles a su Rey, pero los rostros que en un principio mostraron respeto adquirieron amargura y desacato; los ojos de los norteños se poblaron de un rencor dirigido injustamente contra el bastardo de Ned Stark, a falta de un mayor culpable. Sansa recordaba vagamente aquellas miradas oscuras que siguieron a Jon por toda Invernalia, no a la espera de una orden ni tampoco con admiración, sino con recelo y decepción. Su hermano las ignoró con maestría.

— _Me han dirigido esas miradas toda la vida, Sansa, desde mucho antes de que me nombraran Rey en el norte —_ le dijo Jon en una ocasión, sin mirarla—. _Solo quieren un chivo expiatorio, nada más. No me importa lo que piensen de mí, siempre y cuando estén listos para pelear de nuestro lado._

Los meses pasaron y, al final, solo quedaron ella y Jon. Los Señores y los soldados comenzaron a retirarse, deprimidos por las paredes de Invernalia que resguardaban promesas vacías, hasta que fue extraño verlos más de una vez por semana en la fortaleza.

Algunos días los visitaban amigos de Jon, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran solo ellos dos. Era deprimente. La mesa era amplia, elaborada para un numeroso grupo de amigos (o una familia), que parecía aumentar en tamaño cada vez que los dos la ocupaban, sentados en el centro, donde iban el señor y la señora de la Casa, mientras comían en absoluto silencio acompañados nada más que por el sonido de sus cubiertos y el ocasional ruido del exterior que lograba colarse a través de las paredes de piedra. El gran tamaño de la sala y las dos largas mesas paralelas que cubrían el resto del espacio, aquellas que estaban dispuestas para las Casas aliadas, resaltaban la soledad que gobernaba la estancia. En ocasiones, Sansa se atrevía a lanzar miradas de reojo a Jon. Él siempre mantenía la mirada fija al frente, sin ver nada en particular, portando un brillo distante y turbio en los ojos. Su expresión se había tornado más dura de lo que era en su infancia (sus labios incluso habían adoptado una ligera curvatura hacia abajo) y ya no sonreía en absoluto. Era en esos momentos que Sansa comprendía que a él no podía importarle menos el silencio que los rodeaba durante los almuerzos y cenas; su mente estaba en lugares oscuros, preocupada por asuntos serios y poblada de pensamientos que Sansa seguramente no sería capaz de concebir. Solo una persona que hubiera visto los mismos horrores que su hermano podría entender lo que pasaba por su mente. Tal vez por eso los norteños no podían tolerar las decisiones de Jon, porque no comprendían ni una minúscula parte de lo que el joven sabía.

Pero todo eso había quedado en otra vida.

Eso fue lo que pensó al ingresar en la sala y posar la mirada en la mesa donde el Señor de Invernalia y su familia comían. Sus hermanos y sus padres estaban allí, ya sentados, mientras los criados servían la comida y llenaban los vasos. Se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta y los contempló: su padre y su madre ocupaban los asientos correspondientes al señor y la señora de la casa, justo en el centro de la mesa, lugares que Sansa se había acostumbrado a ocupar pero que le alegraba muchísimo ceder; junto a su madre se encontraba Robb, que gesticulaba abiertamente con una sonrisa enorme mientras hablaba; frente a él se encontraba Theon, que a pesar de su historia con la familia tenía algunos privilegios que los criados de la casa no, riendo a boca abierta de lo que el heredero de Invernalia decía (no había forma de saber si lo que Robb contaba era en verdad así de chistoso, pues Theon se reía de todo con exageración); Arya estaba sentada frente a su madre escuchando con atención lo que su hermano mayor decía, su cubierto aferrado con fuerza en el aire y la mirada soñadora, perdida en el relato de lo que, a juzgar por su gesto, debía ser una aventura. Bran estaba situado junto a ella y frente a su padre, masticaba la comida sin cesar y alternaba la vista entre su plato y Robb oyendo lo que el mayor tenía para decir pero no tan interesado como lo estaba su hermana. A dos asientos del lado de Eddard se encontraba Jon, apartado, cenando en silencio y con la cabeza inclinada sobre su plato. Se veía enojado, pero esa era su expresión habitual.

Lo único que faltaba en aquella imagen era Rickon, quien solía pararse sobre la silla y saltar con insistencia hasta que Catelyn le reprendía. Si los cálculos de Sansa no fallaban (nunca se le habían dado bien los números), él pronto llegaría y tendría a toda su familia reunida una vez más.

—Sansa, ¿qué haces ahí? Ven a cenar —llamó su madre al verla de pie en la puerta.

Sin hacerse rogar, Sansa avanzó y se sentó junto a Jon dejando un asiento libre entre ella y su padre. No lo pensó, en su mente no era algo que mereciera contemplación. Actuó por instinto, acostumbrada a sentarse junto a él noche tras noche, día tras día, luna tras luna; no comprendió que esto era algo que debía pensar antes de hacer hasta que reparó en el silencio que se había generado en la mesa. A su lado, Jon dejó de comer y cuando Sansa levantó la vista descubrió que él la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, confundido. Volteó y vio que el resto de su familia también la observaba con distintos grados de sorpresa. Arya y Bran se mostraban curiosos, mas no escandalizados. Theon lanzó una mirada a los Señores de la Casa y luego adoptó un gesto de desaprobación —claramente había decidido copiar la expresión de la Señora—. Robb dejó de hablar para estirar la cabeza y ver qué pasaba; sonrió fugazmente a Sansa y continuó con lo suyo, sin percatarse de nada extraño salvo que ya no era el centro de atención. Eddard se veía en parte sorprendido y en parte complacido. Catelyn, en cambio, lucía enferma y a punto de desmayarse.

Sansa se sintió avergonzada y por un momento no supo por qué, no había hecho nada malo. Pero, un segundo después, recordó que esta ya no era la época donde lo que importaba era la familia y no la pureza de la sangre. Era difícil mantener esa noción presente en su cabeza cuando había pasado tantos años añorando a su familia, perdiendo los corrompidos valores de dama que toda la niñez se había impuesto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jon en voz baja, como si no quisiera atraer la atención de los demás.

—Solo… me senté —murmuró.

Eddard se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas enferma? —se apresuró a preguntar Arya.

—Tu hermana tuvo una pesadilla —explicó Eddard.

Las mejillas de Sansa se tornaron más rojas cuando Theon lanzó una carcajada, pero una mirada severa por parte de Eddard y la patada poco disimulada que Robb le propinó por debajo de la mesa lo callaron. Este último miró a Sansa con gesto cordial.

—¿Todo lo de esta mañana fue a causa de un sueño?

—¡Pero fue un sueño espantoso! —Se defendió Sansa. Meditó un segundo sobre lo que debía decir, decidiendo al final que no tenía por qué contar la verdad completa; la excusa de la pesadilla disfrazaría la historia—. Soñé… que ustedes morían… —admitió con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarlos a la cara; sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar todo lo que había sentido—. Al final solo quedamos Jon y yo… él fue nombrado Rey en el Norte y entramos en guerra con los Otros…

—La vieja Tata les ha contado demasiadas historias —dijo Eddard con un suspiro.

—Jon no podría nunca ser Rey en el Norte —dijo Arya con la boca llena de comida.

—Podría si se dan las condiciones —rebatió Sansa.

Antes de que Arya pudiera responder, una silla chirrió al ser impulsada hacia atrás; cuando giró a ver descubrió que se trataba de su madre, quien se había puesto en pie con una mano en la frente y con la otra se recargaba contra la mesa.

—Madre —exclamó Robb, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Eddard.

Los dos estiraron los brazos y la sostuvieron con suavidad pese a que la mujer no se tambaleaba ni había perdido el equilibrio.

—Llamen al maestre Luwin —pidió Catelyn—, no me siento bien.

—Ya la oyeron. —Apuró Ned, mirando a uno de los criados que se había quedado inmóvil observando a la Señora.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el muchacho se apresuró fuera de la sala. Eddard realizó un gesto a su hijo mayor, quien al instante se apartó y permitió que su padre se hiciera cargo; regresó a su lugar y, al igual que sus hermanos, observó cómo se llevaba a su madre fuera de ahí. Hubo un segundo de silencio, interrumpido al instante por las voces de los menores:

—¿Qué le sucede a nuestra madre? —preguntó Arya, preocupada.

—¿Mamá va a morir? —dijo Bran al mismo tiempo con temor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —habló Robb, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Solo… debe haber comido algo que le hizo mal… —dijo, aunque no se veía del todo seguro.

Sansa sentía que los ojos le escocían, sintiéndose responsable. No quería pensar que la reacción de su madre se debía a ella, a sus acciones, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender que Catelyn sería capaz de reaccionar así, y peor, cuando se trataba del hijo bastardo de su marido. Al parecer, Jon también pensó en eso.

—¿No es obvio? Está disgustada —respondió Jon a la pregunta de Arya.

—¿Por qué? —Esta vez fue Bran quien habló, el más joven de todos ellos y el que aún no entendía la fractura que existía en su familia. Arya, si bien era solo un año mayor que él, ya comenzaba a comprender lo que implicaba tener un bastardo en la casa.

La mirada de Jon se cruzó con la de Sansa y lo que fuera que vio en sus ojos azules (tristeza, arrepentimiento) logró silenciar sus próximas palabras. En lugar de responder, se levantó y se fue, dejando su plato casi lleno.

—En las Islas del Hierro existe un parásito que se aloja en el estómago, —Empezó a decir Theon, masticando un trozo de pan—, y te devora desde adentro. Dicen que es muy doloroso. Apuesto a que Lady Stark tiene uno.

Arya y Bran adoptaron expresiones de pánico. El corazón de Sansa se aceleró con preocupación. «No seas tonta, no habla en serio», le hubiera gustado decirse, pero no había forma de controlar su mente infantil; ya no era tan pequeña como para creer ciegamente en lo que Greyjoy decía, aunque todavía estaba en una edad donde esas palabras generaban duda en su interior.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó Robb con enfado—. No le hagan caso, solo quiere asustarlos.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya verán cuando la Señora agonice en su cama —dijo Theon a los menores, abriendo mucho los ojos y elaborando una expresión demencial que debía servir para espantarlos.

Bran parecía al borde del llanto.

—¡Suficiente! —bramó Robb, golpeando la mesa.

Todos dieron un respingo y Theon lo miró desafiante, con la pinta de querer agregar algo grosero, sin embargo, Robb cada día se acercaba más a la adultez y su condición de primogénito se tornaba más presente en sus disputas. Theon bajó la mirada, mordió el pan y masticó en silencio, aceptando la derrota.

—Nuestra madre estará bien —dijo Sansa a sus hermanos menores.

La incertidumbre desapareció de su interior al recordar que Catelyn tenía muchos años por delante, o por lo menos hasta la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. «¡Qué tonta!», se dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior con vergüenza y empezando a comer. «¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Debería saber que no puedo creerle a Theon». Al pensar esto sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven Greyjoy, aquel que algún día iba a traicionarlos. Porque esa era la verdad: en unos años, Theon traicionaría a Robb… destruiría Invernalia y luego la perdería en manos de las personas más terribles del norte.

«Me pregunto si habrá un modo de evitar eso», bebió agua sin dejar de mirarle. Theon lo notó y le regaló una sonrisa desagradable. «¿Cuántas cosas seré capaz de cambiar? ¿Cómo cambio a Theon?», pinchó la carne en su plato con el entrecejo fruncido. Theon no dejaría de ser ese complicado sujeto que se comportaba como un imbécil hasta después de que los Bolton se hicieran con él y lo destrozaran de todas las formas posibles; Sansa aún recordaba su cabello blanco y aspecto demacrado, desfigurado por las torturas de Ramsay. Theon se encontraba tan débil, física y mentalmente, que fue uno de los primeros hombres que el invierno mató de frío. «Que matará», se corrigió.

—No te preocupes, Sansa. Todo estará bien —dijo Robb.

La chica levantó la cabeza con prisa, sorprendida, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, creyendo por un momento que él _sabía_ … sin embargo, comprendió al instante que su hermano se refería al presente, al estado de su madre. Entonces la septa Mordane entró a la sala.

—Niños, vengan conmigo. —Sansa y Arya se levantaron al instante, acostumbradas a obedecer a su septa—. Ustedes también —dijo a Bran y Robb.

Los cuatro la siguieron en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. La mujer los guio hasta el Gran Torreón, cuya puerta estaba cerrada y, en su interior, debían encontrarse sus padres junto con el maestre. Pasados unos minutos, el maestre Luwin abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación dedicándoles una sonrisa reconfortante; tras él salieron sus padres, abrazados, que compartían una mirada centelleante y expresiones satisfechas.

:

—¿Crees que el bebé va a ser niño o niña? —preguntó Arya, siguiéndola por los pasillos.

—Niño —respondió Sansa sin dudar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé. —A su mente acudió la imagen difusa de un niño con rizos rojos. El rostro de Rickon no estaba claro en sus recuerdos, pero pronto volvería a verlo cuando el bebé naciera.

—Pues yo espero que sea una niña —declaró Arya, apurando el paso para caminar cerca de ella, casi pisándole los talones—. Estoy harta de ser la menor.

Sansa no respondió. Continuó avanzando en dirección a su dormitorio sintiendo la presencia de su hermana a su espalda. En la Otra Vida, Sansa le había gritado que dejara de seguirla, que era molesto y que quería estar sola; desde entonces su relación con Arya se quebró. La diferencia en sus personalidades solo aumentó la distancia que se había formado entre ambas a partir de ese día, y Sansa no iba a cometer el mismo error de aquella vez. A sus seis años, Arya aún veía en su hermana mayor un ejemplo a seguir (aunque pronto descubriría que no era lo que deseaba en absoluto; al menos Sansa podría asegurarse de que quedaran lazos firmes en el proceso).

—¿Puedo ir a tu habitación? —preguntó Arya.

—Sí.

Su hermana no dijo nada más y, cuando Sansa lanzó una mirada atrás para verla a la cara, una calidez inusual recorrió su pecho al encontrar en el rostro de Arya una expresión contenta, como si la menor hubiera estado preparada para recibir una negativa y la inesperada afirmación le hubiera alegrado la noche. No tenía mucho por lo que alegrarse en realidad, la habitación de Sansa no era tan entretenida como su hermana imaginaba. Cuando llegaron a la misma, Sansa aguardó para ver lo que su hermana pensaba hacer.

Ellas eran las únicas con habitaciones propias; sus hermanos, en cambio, compartían un dormitorio y no tenían chance de ocultar sus pertenencias al resto. La razón por la que Sansa y Arya tenían su espacio propio se debía a que, al cumplir los ocho años, Sansa había exigido a gritos una habitación, alegando que ya era una dama y que no podía continuar compartiendo dormitorio con una bebé; sus hermanos y Jeyne Poole habían presenciado el escándalo, lo cual avergonzaba a Sansa cada vez que lo recordaba. En aquel entonces había sentido que luchaba por su independencia y madurez, pero en realidad había sido uno de sus momentos más bajos.

Arya se dirigió hacia las muñecas que se hallaban ordenadas en uno de los estantes, tomó dos sin pedir permiso y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con ellas. Sansa había perdido el gusto por las muñecas, pero en el pasado le hubiera gritado a su hermana que las soltara. En lugar de eso se dirigió a la cama, donde sus diarios seguían apoyados, y levantó el cuaderno en el que había escrito la pequeña lista de futuros sucesos. Escaneó las palabras detenidamente, pero un ruido la distrajo. Levantó la mirada y vio como Arya estrellaba las muñecas una contra otra al mismo tiempo que emitía pequeñas exclamaciones de guerra.

—¡Arya! ¡Las muñecas no son para eso! —dijo Sansa con ímpetu, pues a pesar de todo las muñecas seguían siendo _suyas_.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Arya con los hombros caídos—. Pero quiero que peleen.

—Entonces pídele a nuestra madre unos soldados.

—No me deja tenerlos. Dice que son para niños.

—¿Y por qué no usas tus muñecas como guerreros?

—No tengo, ¿recuerdas? —Le dedicó una mirada de pesar.

Era cierto. La única muñeca que su madre le había obsequiado (una igual de delicada que las que pertenecían a Sansa, pues su madre creyó que ambas niñas tendrían los mismos gustos) había sido aventada contra la pared cuando Arya intentó hacerle entender a Catelyn que ella no quería juguetes con vestidos y joyas, sino juguetes con espadas y lanzas. Desde entonces, la mujer le había jurado que no tendría más muñecas hasta que aprendiera a comportarse como una señorita. Arya acarició con lentitud la fina tela que cubría a las muñecas. Eran piezas de porcelana, delicadas y valiosas, vestidas como señoras de la corte, princesas y damas; en sus pliegues habían piedras brillantes que su padre le había jurado eran piedras preciosas, pero Sansa nunca estuvo del todo segura. Le gustaba fingir que esto era cierto. Sin lugar a dudas, aquellas muñecas no estaban diseñadas para cumplir con el deseo de Arya. Sansa se puso de pie, rebuscó en su memoria y se dirigió al tocador de madera; abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo del interior unos muñecos de trapo con los que solía jugar antes de que sus gustos se tornaran más… costosos.

—Juega con estos, no se van a romper.

Arya mostró una gran sonrisa.

—¡Estos son mejores!

—¿Eso crees? —Observó los muñecos de trapo, insulsos y patéticos al lado de las preciosas muñecas de porcelana—. Te los regalo si quieres.

—¿De verdad? —La sonrisa de Arya dio paso a un entrecejo fruncido en sospecha, pero el gesto regresó a sus labios cuando Sansa asintió—. Gracias. ¡Ah! Bran tiene caballos de madera, ¡podríamos volverlos caballeros! —Se puso de pie de un salto y abandonó la habitación.

Sansa la contempló marchar con las cejas alzadas, sorprendida con el entusiasmo de la menor. Volvió a dirigirse a la cama, se recostó, y levantó el cuaderno en el aire, observando la lista.

 _Jon Arryn muere_

Ese era el punto en que se concentró. El comienzo de todo. Y otra de las cosas que no tenía idea de cómo cambiar. «¿Cómo evito su muerte?». Si alguien lo quería muerto, no había mucho que Sansa pudiera hacer; atentarían contra el hombre repetidas veces. «¿Debería mandarle un cuervo? ¿Advertirle del peligro?», le pareció que esa era la opción más lógica. Jon Arryn era Mano del Rey, no había ni una chance en los Siete Reinos de que Sansa pudiera ir hasta él, además, no era más que una niña. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie iba a escucharla, no sabía luchar, y aunque supiera no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar enemigos en combate físico, tampoco tenía la capacidad mental para superar a quienes se valían de las manipulaciones para lograr sus objetivos.

Entonces… ¿de qué servía ella?

Por un trágico minuto se mantuvo inmóvil en la cama pensando en el error que Melisandre había cometido al enviarla a ella ahí. Si la mujer tenía ese poder, ¿por qué no envió a Jon cuando tuvo tiempo? Incluso Davos, o cualquier otro caballero… dioses, que hasta alguno de los salvajes hubiera resultado más útil que ella… Oyó las voces de sus hermanos, que se acercaban por los pasillos a la carrera. Al parecer, planeaban utilizar su habitación como zona de juego. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sansa.

Así que, su única opción era enviar una carta a Lord Arryn. No tenía idea de qué diría y cómo lo haría, pero aún quedaban un par de años para pensar en ello; mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su nueva vida.

:

:

 **Reviews de invitados** (trato de responder porque quiero que sepan que aprecio mucho sus comentarios, si alguien no quiere que le moleste con mis respuestas, ¡no dude en decirme!)

 **Wined-16:** Lo del lobo es una teoría loca que inventaron los fans, pero no hay prueba de que vaya a suceder de verdad en los libros —bueno, quizá haya una o dos—, pero ¡nunca les haría un spoiler! (No intencionalmente, al menos).

 **Catalina:** Muchísimas gracias! Respecto a lo de hacer los capítulos más largos: tengo un fic donde cada capítulo tiene +15k y lo que aprendí de esa experiencia es que no soy la clase de ficker que puede hacer capítulos largos :/ De más está decir que hice tres caps y me cansé, así que ahora escribo hasta donde siento que está bien o hasta donde me quedo satisfecha. En cuanto a los cambios que Sansa vaya a hacer… tengo tantas ideas, pero siento que me voy a meter en un embrollo xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

Pobre Jeyne Poole.

Ese fue un pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza, acompañado por la inevitable pena que surgía cada vez que veía a la chica. Incluso meses después de que recuperaran Invernalia, los norteños que habían servido por obligación a Ramsay susurraban la historia de las atrocidades que la pobre muchacha tuvo que soportar. Al igual que Theon, Jeyne fue incapaz de tolerar el invierno, pero su razón no fue física, sino mental; luego de todo lo que había sufrido, cuando su mente (más dañada que su cuerpo) encontró seguridad en sus salvadores, la noticia de que los muertos se acercaban desde más allá del Muro y la perspectiva de lo que sucedería cuando llegaran, saber que no existía paz ni protección incluso en manos de sus aliados, fue demasiado para ella. Subió hasta la torre donde había permanecido en cautiverio todas esas largas noches en que Ramsay la utilizó como un juguete, y se ahorcó. Los criados de Invernalia murmuraban sobre el llanto que provenía de la torre, idéntico al que habían oído durante el reinado de los Bolton, y que recorría los solitarios pasillos del castillo con su lamento desgarrador.

Sansa creyó oírlo en una ocasión que se acercó demasiado al torreón; sin deseos de comprobar la veracidad de los rumores, regresó sobre sus pasos con mucha prisa y, desde entonces, no volvió a acercarse a aquella parte de su hogar.

Pobre Jeyne Poole, pensó, por costumbre y porque sabía el terrible futuro que podría aguardar a esa niña de rostro circular y grandes ojos brillantes que le sonreía desde el carro en que llegaba junto con su padre, el mayordomo. Jeyne levantó una mano y saludó. Sansa devolvió el gesto, forzando una sonrisa. Aguardaba en la Puerta del Rey, observando como la carreta se aproximaba por el pueblo, más y más cerca, hasta que por fin se detuvo en la entrada.

—¡Sansa! —Jeyne saltó del transporte y se lanzó a sus brazos; luego soltó una exclamación y se apartó, realizando un breve saludo de dama.

Aún no era la joven mujer que se había adaptado a los caprichos de Sansa y que había aprendido a añorar ser una dama de la realeza, copiando los sueños que pertenecían a su mejor amiga. La belleza que no tardaría en desarrollar recompensaría la personalidad egocéntrica y socarrona que Jeyne tendría en el futuro, pero ya no había motivo para permitir que eso sucediera. Sansa no era la misma que todos ellos recordaban, y esta vez no iba a llevar a la niña por un camino de ilusiones narcisistas.

—Jeyne, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Sansa, incómoda. No conseguía rememorar adónde había ido Jeyne con su padre.

—¡Muy bien!, no había mucho para ver, pero fue divertido —respondió, enlazando su brazo con el de Sansa.

Sabía que debía llenar el silencio, que debía decir algo cortés y de impresión elocuente; también sabía que debía jalar con disimulo del brazo de Jeyne, ser ella quien guiara el camino, como solía hacer, pero Sansa no lograba encontrar en sí ninguna de esas intenciones. Al final, avanzaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Jeyne, extrañada, preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Uhm… por aquí… —Tomó camino hacia la derecha, sin rumbo fijo.

Jeyne lo notó y comenzó a lanzarle miradas, cosa que la puso nerviosa. No tenía lógica, pero no mostrar la seguridad infantil que Jeyne esperaba ver en ella le hizo sentir que estaba fracasando, que estaba quedando como una estúpida frente a la otra niña. La llevó hasta el Bosque de Dioses, y cuando cruzaron el límite entre el castillo y el bosque Sansa tuvo una doble visión: vio el contraste entre el sitio muerto, ahogado en miseria y hielo, de sus recuerdos más recientes y el sitio que se presentaba ante ella en ese momento, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la tarde, bañado en gamas de verde y, lo más importante, vivo. No era el lugar más esplendido ni tampoco el más hermoso, jamás lo sería, pero el terror que alguna vez le causó había dado paso a una nueva perspectiva, una que solo sobrepasar a la muerte podía otorgar. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Sansa en una exhalación silenciosa, impresionada por el cambio que no había esperado. O, más bien, en el cual no había pensado. Nunca había apreciado la serena energía que el Bosque de Dioses emitía hasta que no recuperaron Invernalia de las manos de los Bolton, pero ahora podía sentirla a su alrededor, abrazando su cuerpo, su alma…, como si realmente hubiera una deidad conectada con el lugar. Nadie podía asegurar cuál era el dios verdadero, y su madre siempre le había dicho que los Viejos Dioses estaban muertos, pero Sansa comenzaba a preguntarse si no habría algo de real en cada dios.

«Definitivamente hay algo real en el Dios Rojo», pensó.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Jeyne, insegura.

Nunca habían jugado en el Bosque de Dioses; ese no era lugar para juegos, y, además, ambas niñas siempre se habían sentido intimidadas allí. Abrió la boca para responderle a su amiga, pero a lo lejos divisó tres figuras arrodilladas junto al árbol corazón. Jeyne las identificó un segundo después y ahogó una exclamación al ver la cabellera roja de uno de los chicos; apretó el brazo de Sansa y susurró un emocionado «gracias». Sansa guardó silencio; no iba a decirle que el que Robb estuviera allí era pura casualidad. Avanzaron en silencio y se detuvieron a unos metros para no perturbar las oraciones de los otros tres. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Eddard abrió los ojos y las miró. Les sonrió. Robb y Jon terminaron poco después. Eddard giró y dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a los muchachos; luego volvió a dirigirse a las niñas.

—Qué curioso verlas aquí —comentó.

Sansa encogió los hombros con elegancia; Jeyne, en cambio, reprimió un saltito cuando la mirada de Robb se posó sobre ella.

—Jeyne, qué bueno que estés de regreso —dijo con la sonrisa boba que le dedicaba a todas las mujeres.

Jeyne trató de responder pero de sus labios solo salió un suspiro. Sansa rodó los ojos, notando que Jon hacía lo mismo —con una actitud hastiada— antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo; al pasar junto a ellas les dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, dubitativo, que Sansa devolvió pero Jeyne no. De hecho, su amiga elevó el mentón y lo ignoró con intención. «Esto no puede continuar así», pensó Sansa con disgusto, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Disfrutaste el viaje? —preguntó Robb.

—Oh, fue espléndido, pero nada se compara con estar aquí —respondió Jeyne casi sin aire, con toda la exageración que una niña encaprichada era capaz de elaborar.

—Me alegra —dijo Robb, perdiendo interés en la conversación y volteando para intercambiar palabras con su padre. Luego se marchó.

Sansa quería soltarse del agarre de Jeyne, que le aferraba el brazo con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a molestar, pero decidió soportarlo por el recuerdo de la amiga que había perdido.

—Este no es lugar para jugar, niñas —dijo Eddard, que continuaba sentado junto al arciano.

—Lo sé, papá, solo estamos paseando.

Eddard les dedicó una mirada serena.

—Recen a los dioses mientras lo hacen. Tal vez tengan suerte y estos oigan sus plegarias.

—Los dioses ya me dieron todo lo que quería —dijo Sansa.

Apretó los labios al ver la mirada extrañada que su padre le dedicó. Jaló del brazo de Jeyne y se alejó del bosque, reprendiéndose por su imprudencia. Había hablado sin pensar. No fue un desliz grave, pero tenía que tener cuidado incluso con los detalles; si llegaba a decir la verdad, la considerarían una loca, y si de algún modo alguien le creía, probablemente comenzarían a pedirle información sobre el futuro o, peor, a tratarla diferente. Con cautela, con recelo. Sería la niña que sabía demasiado, la que conocía lo que la humanidad siempre temió: el futuro. ¿Quién confiaría en una persona que sabía lo que le esperaba a cada uno? Y aunque lo hicieran, Sansa no planeaba maldecir a nadie con los tormentos que los deparaban; ahora ese posible futuro solo existían en su memoria para ser dejado atrás y desaparecer en lo profundo de su mente.

—Ya sé que odias que lo diga, pero tu hermano es muy lindo —susurró Jeyne, ajena a lo que las palabras de Sansa habían implicado y al conflicto interno al que esta se enfrentaba.

Mejor así.

—¡Sansa! —Oyó la voz de la septa Mordane cuando cruzaban el patio—. Ahí estás, querida, ven. Es hora de tus lecciones.

La mujer la llamaba desde la puerta. Sansa se encaminó hacia ella, pero Jeyne no le soltó el brazo. Por primera vez en su vida (la presente y la pasada), Sansa se preguntó qué preferiría su amiga. ¿Cuántas cosas habría detestado Jeyne pero las había soportado por temor a llevarle la contraria a Sansa? ¿Cuántas veces se había mordido la lengua y había hecho lo que Sansa decía a la fuerza?

—No tienes que venir si no quieres. Es decir… —Agregó al ver la sorpresa en el rostro contrario—, acabas de llegar y las lecciones son para mí, no estás obligada.

—¡Pero quiero ir! —dijo Jeyne, afligida.

Sansa se apresuró en asentir, sorprendida, y juntas avanzaron hacia la septa, que las guio hasta el Primer Torreón donde Arya y Beth aguardaban en silencio, una en cada punta de la habitación. Arya tenía expresión de aburrimiento y desgana, claramente estaba allí por obligación, pues desde temprana edad la niña tenía en claro sus gustos y preferencias. Al caer en cuenta de esto, Sansa se descubrió sintiendo admiración por su hermana menor, cosa que la descolocó. Beth, por su parte, clavó la mirada en las recién llegadas y con prisa comenzó a acomodar su cabello tratando de imitar las trenzas que Sansa y Jeyne portaban. La niña era un poco más joven que ellas y siempre se esforzaba por ser incluida. En cuanto tomaron asiento, Beth se apresuró hasta su lado y Sansa mantuvo la vista fija en la septa ignorando la mirada socarrona que Jeyne pretendía intercambiar.

La septa Mordane les informó que ese día practicarían canto y, como era de esperar, le pidió a Sansa, su estudiante modelo, que comenzara con la canción de los Siete. Sansa obedeció y comenzó la melodía, pero se detuvo al instante con los ojos muy abiertos. La última vez que había cantado su voz se oyó melodiosa y suave, pero ahora era aguda como el canto de un pájaro.

«Pajarito», concedió su mente con el susurro de una voz masculina, grave y ronca, que le causó escalofríos.

—Vamos, Sansa, no sientas vergüenza, tienes una voz preciosa —animó la septa.

Sansa retomó la canción sintiendo las mejillas calientes al escuchar su tono; no estaba mal para una niña, pero ella conocía su mejor etapa y era imposible no sentir pena ante la merma de su habilidad. Cuando terminó fue el turno de Jeyne, quien cantaba bien pero en los agudos desafinaba y la septa tuvo que corregirla tres veces. Luego le tocó a Arya y, como Sansa sabía que sucedería, su voz fue espantosa; no logró entonar, desafinó cada tonada y era innegable que su voz no estaba hecha para el canto. Jeyne soltó risitas por lo bajo, silenciándose cuando Sansa le dio un empujón con el codo y la septa chistó. Aun así, había sido suficiente para causar que los ojos de Arya se humedecieran.

—Es una lástima que no puedas cantar —le dijo Jeyne con fingida dulzura cuando Arya se sentó y la septa centró su atención en Beth—. Las damas de verdad tienen que tener una voz hermosa.

—Cantar es inútil —respondió Arya, alterada.

—Tú serás inútil si no aprendes las artes. —Siguió Jeyne con una sonrisa—. Te vas a quedar sola y vas a tener que casarte con un caballo, porque tienes la cara de uno.

—Déjala en paz. —Sansa tiró del brazo de Jeyne, manteniendo la voz baja para que la septa no se percatara; su amiga la miró incrédula, abrió y cerró la boca y luego apartó la mirada.

Arya, sin embargo, se había puesto de pie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Y tú tienes cabello de caca de caballo! —gritó.

La septa giró en redondo con la boca abierta.

—¡Arya! —bramó escandalizada—. ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? ¡Eres una dama! ¡Espera a que tu madre se entere de esto!

Arya se largó a llorar.

:

—¿Estás enojada?

Jeyne la seguía por el patio tratando de mantener su ritmo y alcanzarla; tal vez tuvieran la misma edad pero Sansa era más alta y sus piernas largas le daban ventaja sobre la otra niña. Los hombres que trabajaban en el patio transportando madera y carretas cruzaron por su camino sin prestarles mucha atención, algunos se apartaban para que las niñas pudieran pasar mientras que a otros más despistados, o más groseros, tuvieron que esquivarlos. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta por tercera vez, Jeyne le jaló del brazo y la obligó a voltear. La expresión de enfado que Sansa se forzaba a mantener se desvaneció al ver la angustia de su amiga. Suspiró.

—No puedes tratar así a Arya, ¡es mi hermana, Jeyne!

—Pero solo estaba jugando.

—No, no juegas, lo haces con maldad. —Su amiga apretó la boca, con los ojos húmedos, y Sansa inhaló hondo, recordando el rostro magullado de Jeyne en el futuro, arrebatado de su belleza por las torturas de Ramsay—. Ya basta de eso, no quiero que molestes a Arya —dijo con un tono más tranquilo, tratando de hacerla entender—. Puedes bromear, pero no voy a dejar que la hagas sentir mal.

—Te prometo que no lo haré. Lo juro —aseguró Jeyne con prisa.

—Está bien. Está bien…

Le tendió el brazo y Jeyne lo tomó con una sonrisa aliviada. Sansa se dijo a sí misma que debía tener paciencia, que debía enseñar a su amiga a ser mejor persona y así llevarla por buen camino. No sería difícil, estaba segura de eso. Pero luego cruzaron por los establos en donde Jon montaba a caballo haciendo que el animal trotara en círculos y Jeyne dijo:

—Mira al bastardo, qué ridículo. —En tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico la escuchara—. Cabalga en círculos como un lunático.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría recorriera la espalda de Sansa, que posó la mirada en el cielo tratando de controlarse. Jon definitivamente había oído el comentario de Jeyne, pues su gesto serio se agravó, a pesar de que mantenía la vista fija en la cabeza del caballo pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada. Sansa se volvió hacia Jeyne.

—No —dijo con firmeza—, Jon es mi hermano también, a él tampoco puedes insultarlo.

El entrecejo de Jeyne se frunció.

—¡Tú dices cosas peores! ¿Por qué actúas como si nunca te burlaras de ellos?

Y por un terrible instante Sansa no supo qué decir; abrió la boca pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, víctimas de la vergüenza. Porque era verdad. En el pasado Sansa se habría unido a los comentarios venenosos, incluso habría sido quien los iniciara, disfrazando sus palabras con una dulzura repugnante.

—Eso se terminó. Está mal y ni tú ni yo lo haremos. —La miró directo a los ojos para asegurarse de que su decisión quedara clara—. Mi familia es lo más importante para mí, Jeyne.

La niña se quedó en silencio por largos segundos; luego suspiró y asintió.

—Lo entiendo… —Desvió la mirada.

—Gracias. —Esta vez fue Sansa quien le aferró el brazo—. Eres una buena amiga.

Esto último no era mentira, solo que la amistad que Sansa recordaba haber mantenido con Jeyne era diferente a la que estaban formando en ese momento. Si todo salía bien, sería mucho mejor que antes. Jeyne le examinó el rostro con sus grandes ojos marrones y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Por supuesto.

:

Esa noche fue una en las que su padre cenaba con los criados. Eddard había decidido sentarse con Jory y los otros miembros de la guardia, por lo tanto, al llegar a la mesa de los Stark, Sansa vio que solo sus hermanos y Theon estaban allí. Esa era también una de las noches en que su madre prefería ausentarse. Si Eddard no se encontraba con ellos entonces la mesa podía estar ocupada por su familia legítima, es decir, Catelyn junto con sus preciados niños, o podía estar ocupada por los hijos del Guardián del Norte, lo que incluía a Jon Snow. Nunca se sentaban juntos si Eddard no estaba con ellos, la Señora de Invernalia no lo permitía. En esas ocasiones el bastardo de la familia se veía obligado a cenar con los criados o los soldados, lejos de sus hermanos que gozaban de sangre real y pura.

Sansa tomó asiento junto a Robb, que discutía con Theon sobre qué tan bella creían que era la nueva chica que trabajaba en la posada del pueblo.

—Tienes un gusto lamentable.

—Eres muy joven, aún no lo entiendes.

—Entiendo todo lo que hay que entender —dijo Robb con fuerza—. Solo no considero atractivas sus facciones.

—El rostro es lo de menos, lo importante está aquí. —Theon llevó las manos a su pecho como si sostuviera dos bolsas invisibles.

Sansa bajó el cubierto antes de llevar la comida a la boca, elaborando una mueca.

—Qué ordinario —exclamó.

Jon lucía como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente entre sonreír por el comentario de Theon (pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo un chico y se tornaba igual de idiota ante la mención de los atributos femeninos) o mantenerse fiel al desagrado que sentía por el joven Greyjoy, que no era secreto para nadie. Al mismo tiempo, Bran y Arya elaboraron expresiones de confusión: las cejas de Arya se fruncieron hacía el puente de su nariz, casi tocándose, en un gesto rudo y marcado que caracterizaba a los Stark, mientras que en Bran la confusión se dio a conocer por los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada que acostumbraban a portar los Tully cuando no comprendían una situación. Robb se molestó.

—¡Compórtate! Mis hermanas están aquí —le dijo a Theon con su tono más autoritario, que por desgracia, a sus once años de edad, no lograba mucho.

—¿Y qué? —habló Theon con la boca llena de comida—. ¡Son mujeres! No estoy diciendo nada que no conozcan.

Un segundo después Arya preguntó:

—¿Qué significa esto? —Imitó el movimiento que Theon había realizado antes contra su pecho de forma tan torpe y exagerada que los mayores se echaron a reír, incluso Robb, quien trató de resistirse y mantener su enojo, mas no lo consiguió.

Sansa no pudo evitar unírseles, tentada por las carcajadas, y cubrió su boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa. Bran también comenzó a reír, a pesar de que era evidente que no entendía lo que sucedía. El júbilo se quebró abruptamente cuando Catelyn ingresó en la sala con gesto severo; todos los niños cerraron la boca y la observaron con ojos preocupados, aparentando inocencia. Ninguno quería ser el que la mujer buscaba, no cuando traía esa expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

—Arya —llamó Catelyn. La menor se encogió más en el lugar—, la septa Mordane me acaba de informar que otra vez utilizaste lenguaje impropio para una dama. ¿Es esto cierto?

Por supuesto que Catelyn no iba a esperar para hablar a solas con su hija; en el caso de Arya, si humillarla frente a sus hermanos era lo que se necesitaba para lograr encaminar a la niña, entonces estaba dispuesta a recurrir a ello. A esas alturas, Catelyn haría lo que fuera necesario. Lo que la mujer no sabía pero Sansa sí, era que no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar a Arya; su hermana tenía un espíritu inquebrantable, fiel a sí mismo.

—No. —Negó Arya con tanta prisa que la mentira se delataba sola.

Catelyn elaboró una mueca de desaprobación.

—Arya, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que las damas no deben comportarse como los hombres? Empiezo a pensar que te han estado enseñando mal. —Lanzó una mirada a Robb y Theon; el primero desvió la mirada con culpa y luego la clavó en Theon con acusación; este último, en cambio, bebió el vino de su copa haciéndose el distraído. La mujer ignoró a Jon, como era de esperarse—. A partir de mañana tendrás el doble de clases con la septa.

—Pero mamá… —Comenzó a decir.

—¡Arya! —le interrumpió—. Sin "peros". Tienes que aprender a controlarte, en pocas lunas será el día de tu nombre, ya no puedes seguir con este comportamiento.

—¡No es justo! —continuó la niña.

Sansa tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón: no era justo que a causa de las burlas de Jeyne su hermana debiera sufrir el castigo. Si bien en otro tiempo la decisión de su madre le habría causado satisfacción (creyendo ilusamente que de ese modo su hermana cambiaría para mejor) ahora sabía que nada bueno surgiría de eso. Arya pasaría el siguiente día de su nombre —y los días anteriores y posteriores a ese— realizando el doble de actividades que detestaba, lo que la llevaría a empeorar su carácter y a pasar el resto de su día en soledad, aceptando al final solo la compañía de Jon. A partir de entonces, cada día de su nombre sería el día especial que los dos hijos incomprendidos de Ned Stark compartirían, lejos de sus perfectos hermanos y de aquellos que los juzgaban por ser como eran.

Tomando una decisión, Sansa habló:

—Arya no hizo nada, mamá.

Los ojos azules de Cetelyn se fijaron en su hija mayor como dagas; cuando querían, los Tully podían causar temor. Su madre ablandó la expresión, ya que no era a Sansa a quien debía disciplinar.

—La septa fue muy clara.

Lanzando una mirada de soslayo a su hermana, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes, Sansa prosiguió.

—Pero se equivoca. Yo estuve ahí y Arya en ningún momento fue vulgar. —Jugueteó con sus manos por debajo de la mesa—. No pretendo cuestionar a la septa Mordane, es solo que… Beth cantaba y Jeyne y yo estábamos hablando al mismo tiempo. Quizá simplemente oyó mal. Además, Arya no se sentía bien, creo que eso dio paso a un malentendido.

Observó a su madre con atención, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, temiendo que en cualquier momento la reprendiera por mentir y le diera un castigo similar al de Arya (aunque en su caso era probable que le dieran como tarea trabajar en los establos, todos sabían que para ella las actividades de la septa eran un gusto). En lugar de eso, la duda se apoderó de las facciones de la mujer y, a continuación, el arrepentimiento. Por supuesto que le creía, pensó Sansa, ella era la niña perfecta, la pequeña dama destinada a ser una princesa y, por sobre todas las cosas, la que delataba a sus hermanos cada vez que se comportaban indebidamente. ¿Por qué motivo iba ella a defender a Arya?

—Eso parece… lógico —dijo Catelyn, el gesto severo se había esfumado. Observó por un momento a sus hijos y luego asintió con la cabeza—. Está bien, hablaré con la septa. Sigan comiendo, su cena se enfría. —Su voz fue mucho más amable.

En cuanto se marchó, Arya estiró la mano para dar unos toques en el brazo de Sansa y, cuando la miró a la cara, sonrió mostrando el diente que le faltaba y que volvía su sonrisa más pícara de lo que ya era.

—Gracias —dijo, su voz cargada de honestidad.

—Espera, ¿acabas de mentirle a nuestra madre? —le preguntó Robb con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No… no por completo. —Sansa bufó con exasperación al no saber explicarse—. Arya no se lo merecía, fue culpa de Jeyne.

Un brazo rodeó los hombros de Sansa y cuando levantó los ojos se topó con los de Robb, que le sonreía orgulloso.

—Mírate. —Fue todo lo que dijo, atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo—. No apruebo que le mientas a nuestra madre, pero es bueno que por una vez tomes el lado de tu hermana y no el de tu amiga.

La energía positiva y jovial volvió a envolver la mesa mientras los niños comenzaban a reír y conversar. Sansa admiró la escena por un momento, asimilándola. No le había gustado mentir a Catelyn, no cuando la había recuperado hacía tan poco tiempo, pero el sentimiento que la recorría en ese instante, al ver a sus hermanos juntos, más cercanos gracias a dicha mentira, derribaba por completo a la culpa. Su pecho se sentía cálido, feliz. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que así era como deseaba mantener las cosas.

«Mañana enviaré la carta», se prometió. «Mañana advertiré a Lord Arryn y entonces todo seguirá así, para siempre.»

Una vez más, volvía a ser solo una niña estúpida, con sueños estúpidos.

:

:

 **Nota:** Increíblemente lo que más quiero con esta historia (además del Jonsa) es escribir al personaje de Joffrey.

:

:

 **Xemi:** ¡Gracias por el consejo! Por otro lado: la verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de que los autores no tienen previsión con la longitud de las historias; puede que sea el caso, pero lo cierto es que no lo sabemos. Quizá para el lector parezca que el ficker no sabe adónde va con su historia, cuando en realidad el autor solo está disfrutando lo que quiere escribir. En lo personal, amo leer fics largos, son mi placer oscuro. En cuanto a este fic: recién voy por el quinto cap, así que no me siento muy alarmada por lo larga que pueda quedar la parte de la infancia. Saludos!

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

El día del nombre de Arya sería dentro de tres soles y Sansa aún no había enviado la carta.

Aquellas ocasiones en donde sintió la determinación para completar su propósito se encontró con diversos obstáculos en su camino; en particular, el maestre Luwin. El hombre estaba con los cuervos cada vez que Sansa se escabullía hacia la torre en un intento por memorizar los horarios del servicio. Afortunadamente, Sansa solo debía decir que paseaba o que los cuervos le resultaban _encantadores_ para aplacar las sospechas del anciano. Sin embargo, de nada le servía esperar a que Luwin se retirara. Cada vez que lo hacía, el hombre permanecía horas en el lugar atendiendo a los pájaros u observando en la distancia, hasta el punto en que Sansa se preguntó si acaso no lo haría adrede.

Otras veces, cuando optaba por preguntar si podían darle un cuervo, o insinuaba la necesidad de enviar una carta, todo aquel que la oía (sus padres, Rob, la septa Mordane, Ser Rodrik) la asaltaba con los mismos reproches: «¿por qué?», «¿para quién?», e incluso, «¡los cuervos no son para jugar, Sansa!».

:

La carcajada de Rob recorrió el patio retumbando contra las paredes de los muros. Su expresión era todo lo opuesto a la de Jon. Mientras el mayor mostraba una sonrisa radiante, Jon fruncía el entrecejo en concentración, un gesto típico que se agravó cuando el chico perdió el equilibrio al tratar de darle una estocada a Rob. No cayó al suelo, pero el barro causó que su pie se deslizara unos centímetros y su cuerpo trastabillara en consecuencia. Había sonrisas en los labios de los soldados que se habían reunido a ver, sin duda entretenidos por la danza de espadas de los jóvenes que no prestaban atención al público; sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los del contrario, aunque para Rob no parecía ser más que un juego —su ego olvidaba que era Jon quien usualmente ganaba—. Entre los espectadores se hallaba Theon, con una sonrisa chueca en los labios, y los dos hijos menores de la casa Stark, Arya y Bran, que observaban con atención trepados a una de las cercas.

Sansa, por su parte, se encontraba sentada junto a Beth contra la pared de piedra. La pequeña contemplaba los movimientos de Rob y Jon tan fascinada como el resto de los espectadores mientras que para Sansa no fue difícil ignorarlos. El chasquido de la madera contra madera no era más que un sonido de fondo para ella, por lo que siguió tejiendo el chal para Rickon sin inmutarse. Faltaban varias lunas para el nacimiento de su hermano, pero Lady Catelyn ya mostraba un vientre ligeramente abultado al que acariciaba con cariño cuando se distraía. La concentración de Sansa se vio interrumpida cuando Beth se puso en pie de un salto. Solo entonces fue consciente de los sonidos a su alrededor, de pasos y murmullos, de armaduras y jinetes, y la gruesa voz que se elevaba por encima de todo:

—¡Esto no es un espectáculo! Regresen a sus asuntos, andando —decía Ser Rodrik con tono autoritario.

Los espectadores habían comenzado a dispersarse con su llegada. Beth se acercó a su padre y, una vez que el hombre se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie perdiendo tiempo, marcharon juntos al interior del castillo.

—Ah, eso estuvo bien —dijo Rob al cabo de un rato. Recargó su peso sobre la espada de madera aventurando la otra mano por su cabello, que se humedeció a causa del sudor que le recorría la frente.

Las risas de Arya y Bran opacaron la respuesta de Jon que, como era costumbre, habló en tono bajo y sereno. Los menores corrían alrededor de sus hermanos brincando en el lodo; Arya iba adelante, saltando sobre los charcos que se habían formado dentro de las huellas de los caballos mientras que Bran la seguía imitando los movimientos tanto como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Al verlo intentar dar un salto particularmente largo, una mano invisible pareció cernirse sobre el cuello de Sansa. A su mente acudió una noticia que había recibido en otra vida (o tal vez nunca) sobre un niño, un hermano, que ya jamás volvería a caminar.

Una noticia que ya nadie iba a recibir.

Examinó el chal y, declarándolo listo, se puso en pie para subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Sin medir bien su agarre, la tela resbaló de su mano y Sansa soltó una exclamación al verla caer hacia la tierra. Afortunadamente, aterrizó sobre un montículo de heno seco del cual no obtendría ningún daño. Arya, que justo pasaba cerca, lo recogió antes de que Sansa pudiera reaccionar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó contemplando la tela con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es para nuestro hermano. Dámelo. —Sansa estiró el brazo pero Arya se alejó sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Ven a buscarlo!

—¡Arya!

Rob se interpuso en el camino de la susodicha fingiendo que desenvainaba la espada de madera.

—¿Quiénes son estos bandidos que perturban a la dama? —dijo.

Los menores reconocieron el tono de su voz y sonrieron encantados. Bran se situó junto a Arya, que adoptó una pose de lucha. Un segundo después saltaron contra Rob emitiendo gritos de guerra mientras el chico aparentaba que los golpes le dolían y movía la espada simulando que luchaba contra ellos. Sansa lanzó una mirada al castillo, ansiosa por regresar a su dormitorio, pero al mismo tiempo, aquel juego en el que Rob simulaba ser el príncipe que la rescataba de los problemas siempre había sido su favorito, por lo que decidió ceder y soltar unos melodramáticos: «¡Sé fuerte, noble caballero!», que enriquecían la escena y la actuación de sus hermanos. Arya se trepó a la espalda de Rob —que había inclinado ligeramente el cuerpo para facilitarle la tarea—, mientras que Bran lo asió del brazo con el cual sostenía la espada en un intento por desarmarlo.

—¡Muere! —gritó Arya apretando el cuello de Rob, pretendiendo que lo ahorcaba.

O quizá no era del todo actuado, a juzgar por el color rojo que comenzó a cubrir el rostro del mayor; entonces Rob se la quitó de encima y la lanzó a un lado con cuidado, luego sacudió el brazo soltándose del agarre de Bran. Lo aferró por la cintura bajo el brazo y lo hizo girar en el aire varias veces. Cuando lo soltó, el niño se tambaleó y cayó cerca de Arya, que se echó a reír para luego fingir que moría de una forma exagerada. Rob recogió el chal con la punta de la espada y se acercó a la escalera, tendiéndolo para Sansa.

—Creo que esto le pertenece, miladi.

—Se lo agradezco, Ser Rob. —Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, recargándose sobre el barandal, pero antes de que su mano tocara la tela otra espada impactó contra la de Rob lanzando el chal al suelo. Sobre el lodo.

—¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Theon apuntando a Rob con la espada de madera—. Es hora de que te enfrentes a un guerrero de verdad.

Rob reaccionó al instante y pronto comenzaron a lanzarse estocadas, olvidando el juego anterior. Con un suspiro, Sansa descendió para recuperar el chal; para cuando alcanzó el pie de la escalera Jon se encontraba junto a la tela, inclinándose para recogerla. Se la tendió en silencio.

—Gracias.

Una mancha marrón interrumpía la secuencia celeste y azul; lanzó una mirada de reojo a Rob, que continuaba dando tumbos en torno a Theon, y otra a sus hermanitos, que habían echado a correr poco antes. Ninguno le prestaba atención, por lo cual ninguno, salvo Jon, fue testigo de su mohín. Volvió la vista en dirección al susodicho descubriendo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Cualquier rastro de enojo desapareció al ver ese gesto, reemplazado por un buen espíritu; para alguien que viera el intercambio desde afuera aquello no era mucho, pero para Sansa tenía un significado especial. Esa sonrisa era prueba de que las cosas estaban mejorando, pues en la Otra Vida la única vez que Jon le dedicó una sonrisa honesta, esbozada específicamente para ella, fue cuando Sansa se reunió con él tras escapar del Valle, luego de largos años distanciados. En aquel entonces ambos habían crecido en cuerpo, marchitado en alma y envejecido en mente, y nunca habían mantenido una conversación. Habían sido dos extraños reunidos por un pasado en común.

Ahora, aquí estaban: Sansa, una niña en cuerpo y alma con la mente nebulosa por memorias pasadas y recuerdos presentes que comenzaban a enlazarse entre sí, y Jon, un niño a punto de besar los doce años al que ella había jurado hacer un poco más feliz, al menos lo suficiente como para darle una buena infancia.

«Y evitar que se una al negro», pensó Sansa, volviendo a subir los escalones de madera. De ese modo Jon nunca encabezaría a todo el norte hacia una guerra contra un enemigo poco probable, ni Sansa le seguiría ciegamente confiando en la palabra del único familiar que —creyó— quedaba con vida sobre monstruos de cuentos en los que había dejado de creer luego de conocer a los monstruos de carne y hueso con rostros de reyes y doncellas. Aquel enemigo que había puesto fin a la vida de Jon no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez; no sería una amenaza si la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes no se desataba.

Ingresó en su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta a su paso. Su mirada cargada de pesadumbre se posó sobre el escritorio, donde yacían las hojas en las que había pasado soles tratando de plasmar una simple frase. El problema de las frases simples era que siempre _costaban_ más. ¿Cómo ordenar las palabras? ¿Cómo armar el mensaje sin que este surja sospechoso o demencial? ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre, de forma anónima, que su esposa iba a matarlo? Eran cuestiones que Sansa llevaba incontables horas analizando, durante las cuales había desechado más pergaminos que en sus nueve años de vida. Había escrito la frase una y otra vez, de mil maneras distintas, pero de una forma u otra jamás quedaba bien. Tachaba las palabras, rompía el papel y siempre, sin falta, se aseguraba de lanzar los restos al fuego para borrar la evidencia. Suspirando se sentó al escritorio, tomó la pluma y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano manteniendo la vista fija en el papel amarillo. Sin duda, la septa comenzaría a cuestionar el porqué Sansa pedía tantos pergaminos esos días. «Que lo haga», pensó obstinada, «de mí nunca lo sabrá».

Movió la pluma, dejando que las palabras fluyeran.

' _ **Lord Arryn, espero que este mensaje lo encuentre bien. Usted no sabe quién soy, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones son de beneficio para el reino. Le ruego lea esto en la privacidad de sus aposentos, no permita que su guardia ni su esposa sepa lo que le diré…'**_

Sansa tachó el mensaje con brusquedad. Demasiado formal y rebuscado. Tomó otro pergamino y comenzó otra vez.

' _ **Lord Arryn, es de vital importancia que nadie más que usted lea esta carta. Es necesario que confíe en mí, el futuro…'**_

Volvió a tacharlo. Demasiado demandante, además, debía evitar mencionar palabras como "futuro", pues era una alarma para cualquier persona. Cuando alguien pretendía dárselas de saber demasiado o conocer el destino, todo aquel que le oyera elevaba sus defensas, rehusándose a escuchar o desafiando al atrevido. Sansa había aprendido eso al observar las maquinaciones de Meñique. Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en el hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba apartado de su mente? Casi no podía recordar su rostro, pero aquella mirada malévola y llena de secretos seguía impregnada en su memoria, como uno de los fragmentos del sueño que permanecen frescos al despertar.

Suspiró una vez más. Luego tomó una decisión.

' _ **Lord Arryn, su vida está en peligro. Su esposa intentará asesinarlo. Meñique intentará asesinarlo.'**_

La verdad simple y directa. Dobló el papel, luego buscó hilo —su ademán inicial fue recurrir a su cinta de tela favorita, pero de inmediato comprendió que aquello la pondría en evidencia— y lo anudó con prisa para no arrepentirse de lo que había escrito. Si continuaba así, no terminaría jamás.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron; el pánico le atizó el pecho con dolorosas palpitaciones y giró su cuerpo con prisa, ocultando el pergamino bajo la mesa. Suspiró al recordar que la puerta estaba cerrada y, además, que no había nadie en Invernalia durante esos años de quien debiera sospechar. Al menos, eso quería creer. Este pensamiento le hizo dudar; miró el papel una última vez mientras los golpes a la puerta continuaban y la voz chillona de Arya llamaba: «¡Sansa!», con insistencia. Sansa se puso en pie, escondió el pergamino entre sus libros de romance —esos que sabía que nadie más que ella tocaba— y abrió la puerta para su hermana, que ingresó en la habitación sin esperar permiso y se lanzó sobre la cama.

—¡Arya! ¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy aburrida, juega conmigo.

—Estoy ocupada.

Arya miró en rededor, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Eso… —Sansa lanzó una mirada culpable a los libros—, es personal.

La menor se recostó en la cama y Sansa no pudo evitar la mueca en su rostro al ver el barro que su hermana dejaba en las sábanas.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—No. —Fue su respuesta automática, pero al instante lo reconsideró; no era mala idea—. De hecho, sí, sí puedes. Arya, ¡qué gran idea! —Sansa volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio llevando una mano a sus labios, pensativa.

Podía aceptar la ayuda de su hermana, y la de Bran también; podía planear el modo para que distrajeran al maestre el tiempo suficiente mientras ella se encargaba de enviar el cuervo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Arya con una sonrisa enorme, contenta por las palabras de su hermana.

—Hoy no. Lo haremos después del día de tu nombre, cuando papá y mamá estén ocupados… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ante el cambio en la expresión de Arya.

La menor se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si quiero celebrar el día de mi nombre —anunció; luego añadió—: No creo que sea algo para celebrar.

—No digas eso —dijo Sansa con los ojos muy abiertos. Se suponía que eso iba a cambiar, se suponía que Arya no pasaría el día de su nombre aislada, aceptando solo la compañía de Jon—. Arya, no digas eso.

—¡Pero no quiero una gran cena! Solo quiero estar con ustedes; con Rob, Jon y Bran, y contigo…

—Entonces haremos eso, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Arya agachó la cabeza y, evitando su mirada, murmuró:

—Quiero que todos lo disfruten.

—Oh.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sansa fue a sentarse junto a ella en la cama y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

—Siempre que estemos juntos vamos a estar bien; sé que somos muy diferentes, pero eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no crees?

Arya recargó su cuerpo contra el de Sansa, que la abrazó. Era tan pequeña y delicada que a Sansa le costó identificarla como aquella chica de sus memorias que se alejaba galopando hacia el sur en busca de un rey bastardo. Arya levantó la cabeza para mirarle con ojos curiosos.

—¿Por qué antes eras mala?

La pregunta la sorprendió. Sansa tardó en encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Estoy… madurando. Fui una niña caprichosa y egoísta, nunca debí tratarte mal.

—Pues me alegro. Amo a mis hermanos, pero Sansa, eres mi única hermana. —Le recordó con un tono que delataba el alivio que este cambio le causaba y la tristeza que había sentido los años anteriores.

Sansa podría haberse echado a llorar en ese preciso instante, pero se contuvo.

:

:

 **Nota:** _alguien me preguntó si aún vivía. Hice este capítulo para responder a esa pregunta._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto (aunque si están acá supongo que lo saben).

:

 **Efecto mariposa**

:

El día del nombre de Arya no fue excepcional, sin embargo, Sansa lo vivió con un nudo en el estómago y la terrible sensación de que un par de ojos se posaban sobre su nuca. Pero, sin importar cuantas veces girase sobre sus pasos para examinar el recinto, nunca vio a nadie particularmente sospechoso o que demostrara un interés inusual en ella.

Estaba paranoica, reconoció, pero no lograba apartar el sentimiento de su pecho. Después de todo, lo que haría no se trataba de una tontería, pese a que Arya lo creía así. Ella no lo entendía, aunque Sansa tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Entonces… —dijo Arya con lentitud, como si repasara en voz alta un plan que le resultaba ridículo con el fin de lograr que quienes la oyeran terminaran pensando igual que ella—, cuando caiga la noche, ¿quieres que Bran finja estar enfermo y que yo llame al maestre para que lo revise?

—Así es. Te lo he dicho tres veces, Arya, no es tan complicado.

—¡Sé que no! Pero suena aburrido.

—No es un juego, esto es importante.

Arya realizó una mueca de incredulidad.

—Nah-ha, ¡es aburrido! ¿Y si mejor le jugamos una broma a Jayne? —Mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, solo… ayúdame, ¿sí?

Tal vez fuera el tono de su voz o la expresión de su rostro, pero al oírla los hombros de Arya se relajaron y un gesto resignado se apoderó de sus facciones. Soltó un suave: «Está bien», que disimuló un suspiro y Sansa se relajó también.

—Gracias. ¿Puedes convencer a Bran de que lo haga? —Era una pregunta ridícula; claro que Arya podía hacerlo. La menor asintió vagamente, por lo que Sansa se apiadó de ella—. Vamos. Es el día de tu nombre, hoy haré todo lo que digas.

La sonrisa que Arya le dedicó valió cada minuto de lo que vino después. En retrospectiva, no era ninguna sorpresa, pero aunque Sansa se arrepintió en más de una ocasión lo cierto era que estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, por su hermana. ¿En qué se comparaban las tonterías de una niña de siete años frente a los tratos de brujas y manipuladores?

Incluso si su rostro ardía por la vergüenza cuando la servidumbre la observaba con atención, preguntándose por qué la _princesa_ Stark vestía un yelmo y su vestido más feo, Sansa lo toleró, porque valía la pena cada vez que volteaba y veía a Arya reír. Al menos, se dijo, la expresión escandalizada de su madre fue excusa suficiente para terminar con ese desafío.

Tampoco importaba el gesto incrédulo de Jayne cuando Sansa cosió en su lienzo la frase: «Reina de los pedos», mientras Arya reprimía una carcajada boba a su espalda. Pero cuando la septa Mordane exclamó: «¡Sansa!», con voz aguda y ahogada, su cara completamente roja y los ojos abiertos de par en par, tuvo que admitir que era algo divertido.

—Come con las manos —le dijo Arya desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando almorzaban.

Sansa se detuvo para dedicarle una mirada incierta, esperando que bromease.

—No voy a hacerlo. Estamos a la mesa.

—¡Prometiste qué harías todo lo que dijera!

—¡Pero no ahora! Ya me torturaste toda la mañana, déjame descansar.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó su padre.

Sansa sintió las mejillas calientes una vez más, avergonzada de que su familia estuviera allí para presenciarlo. Ese día tanto lord Stark como su esposa estaban a la mesa, lo que por común acuerdo significaba que el hijo bastardo de Eddard no podía almorzar con ellos. En consecuencia, Jon era el único que no estaba ahí para presenciar la escena, pero el resto de la familia lo vería todo.

—Sansa prometió hacer todo lo que le diga, ¡y no quiere hacerlo!

Afortunadamente, Eddard no mostró más que una sonrisa entretenida ante el arrebato de su hija menor.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo un respiro. ¡Dioses, Arya!

—Así que por eso has actuando de forma tan… peculiar esta mañana. —Observó la madre.

—¿Por qué no solo la ignoras? —comentó Robb tras dar un trago a su bebida—. ¿Qué puede hacerte esta chiquilla? —Sonrió cuando, como era de esperarse, Arya soltó una serie de quejas que fueron ignoradas.

—No puedo, hice una promesa.

Sansa no dijo más, permitiendo que asumieran que las palabras surgían de la bondad de su corazón y no de la culpa de su mente.

—Me parece bien. Uno siempre debe cumplir con su palabra —dijo Eddard.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación. No porque Ned Stark ejerciera alguna clase de dominio sobre la familia que les obligaba a cesar las conversaciones bajo el peso de la intimidación, sino porque un sirviente ingresó en el comedor en ese preciso instante para anunciar la llegada de un visitante.

::::

No tenía un recuerdo exacto de Yosin, pero sabía que el hermano negro había ido al castillo a encontrarse con el señor de Invernalia en esas fechas. _Antes._ Era esa clase de recuerdos que surgen en el momento en que acontece un hecho que logra despertarlos, como si lo trajeran al frente de los pensamientos cuando la información ya no tenía utilidad, dejando atrás un vago: «ah, cierto que eso sucedió». Pero ya era tarde. No había recordado que la llegada de Yosin coincidía con el día del nombre de Arya.

Sansa se recogió la falta para evitar que la tela se manchara con el barro del camino cuando abandonó el edificio en favor de buscar a su hermana. Miraba al suelo con insistencia y un gesto amargo que generaba pequeñas arrugas en su entrecejo.

Acababa de hablar con su madre y no podía decir que la conversación hubiera servido algún objetivo. Lo habría hecho, tal vez, si su madre no fuera tan obstinada. En lugar de ver la razón y comprender que sería muy sencillo convencer a Eddard de hablar con el hermano Yosin en la noche para así disfrutar el día del nombre de Arya en familia, Catelyn había decidido respaldar la actitud del marido al descartar los argumentos de Sansa.

—Eres una niña, Sansa, hay cosas que aún no comprendes. Tu padre tiene asuntos importantes que tratar que no pueden ser desatendidos a la ligera.

Sansa lo comprendía. Vaya que comprendía. Pero en ese momento estaba dividida entre saber entender las responsabilidades y el feroz sentimiento de hacer feliz a su hermana.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar disgustada con sus padres, una sensación que hubiera preferido tardar en recordar. Idealmente no quería experimentar esos sentimientos hacia su familia nunca más, no de nuevo, no luego de descubrir lo que significaba la ausencia, pero lógicamente era de esperarse que esto sucediera tarde o temprano. Así, las razones de su madre para con ella la enfurecieron.

Sansa no era una niña, no realmente —aunque en realidad eso era lo que todos los niños pensaban, por lo tanto, ningún adulto aceptaría sus argumentos—.

Como fuere, Eddard había recibido a su visitante y se había quedado en la sala tratando los asuntos que le concernían con Yosin. Robb, como hijo mayor y joven con autoestima considerable, optó por acompañarle bajo la excusa de tener edad suficiente como para presenciar aquellas actividades y aprender con el ejemplo de su padre. Catelyn, como la señora, también iba a estar presente.

En los límites del bosque reconoció dos figuras: Jon, de pie mirando en dirección opuesta, y Bran, sentado contra un árbol moviendo un soldado de madera. El primero volteó a ver a Sansa cuando la sintió acercarse para luego regresar la mirada al bosque. Una vez a su lado, Sansa vio lo que captaba su atención: allí entre el follaje se encontraba Arya sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y los hombros encogidos.

—Dice que quiere que la dejen sola —comentó Jon.

Sansa soltó un suspiro de decepción.

—Está enojada. Me dijo cosas feas… no quiero estar cerca de ella —habló entonces Bran.

Mantenía la vista fija en el soldado, pero eso no evitó que los otros dos notaran la angustia en sus ojos.

—Quería irse —susurró Jon para que el menor no lo oyera—, tuve que convencerlo para que se quedara.

—Bien. —Sansa asintió y Jon apartó la mirada—. Deberías hablar con Arya.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Claro que lo es. Eres al único al que va a escuchar. —Jon realizó una mueca dubitativa mas no objetó—. Dile que Bran y yo también estamos aquí. Dile… Trata de hacerle entender el porqué de la ausencia de nuestro padre.

—Pidió estar sola, solo voy a molestarla. ¿Y entonces qué?

—Trataremos de animarla. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella ahora.

Los ojos de Jon volvieron a encontrar los suyos. Parecieron buscar algo por unos segundos y luego se posaron en el suelo. Era como si aún no supiese como tratar a Sansa, como si no pudiera librarse de esa inocente sorpresa que le causaba descubrir que la pequeña dama de la casa de pronto lo reconocía como un hermano. Soltó un suspiro y enderezó la espalda.

—De acuerdo.

Jon avanzó hasta Arya y se detuvo justo detrás de la menor. Sansa solo pudo observar los leves movimientos de las túnicas que revelaban los gestos corporales que acompañaban a la conversación; en determinado punto Arya se apartó y dio la espalda a Jon con deliberado rechazo. Jon miró hacia donde Sansa se encontraba de pie antes de avanzar e inclinarse junto a su otra hermana. Le habló por unos segundos hasta que Arya se frotó la mejilla con la muñeca y asintió. Sansa comprendió que se estaba secando una lágrima pero no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando los dos se acercaron y pudo notar los ojos vidriosos e hinchados de la menor.

—¿Ya vamos a jugar? —preguntó Bran acercándose también al ver a los tres reunidos—. No eres divertida cuando estás enojada.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó Arya de mala gana, aún a la defensiva.

—Suficiente, los dos.

Sansa nunca antes se había detenido a reparar en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, pero oír su propia voz impregnada por ese tono de reproche similar al que usaba Catelyn la asombró. Se aclaró la garganta.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —inquirió Arya cruzándose de brazos.

Sansa no supo qué responder pero afortunadamente Jon se adelantó.

—Es tu día, así que tú dinos que quieres —dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la menor.

Arya consideró sus palabras. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de entusiasmo que desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. La reemplazó un gesto de amargura.

—Mi juego favorito es el de salvar a la doncella… pero ahora Robb se cree demasiado adulto para pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Aún podemos jugarlo, no hace falta que esté Robb siempre —dijo Bran.

—Sí, —Sansa se apresuró en añadir—: Jon puede ser el caballero.

El chico en cuestión disimuló una tos al oír aquello. Cuando Arya giró a mirarle con ilusión Jon le dedicó una sonrisa leve.

—Seguro.

—De acuerdo. ¡De acuerdo! Oh, oh, ¡necesitamos espadas!

Arya, Bran y Sansa miraron a Jon; él les devolvió la mirada uno por uno antes de volver a suspirar, esta vez resignado.

—Está bien, yo iré.

Mientras Jon se dirigía en busca de las armas, Arya y Bran comenzaron a planear sus estrategias. Sansa oyó lo que decían, divertida con la seriedad con la que abordaban el tema. Para cuando Jon regresó, Arya decía: «Jon no es como Robb, su cuerpo es más pequeño así que en lo que Robb usa la fuerza seguro Jon usará agilidad. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de acorralarlo contra un árbol».

—Aquí están —anunció él mostrando las tres espadas de madera que sostenía en manos.

Entregó las que correspondían a los niños mientras Sansa buscaba un lugar seco y limpio donde sentarse a mirar. Los niños se posicionaron ante Jon con poses inexpertas, aferrando las armas falsas con torpeza, mientras que el susodicho los enfrentó con la gracia de años de práctica reflejada en cada uno de sus músculos. Entonces comenzaron. Como era de esperarse, Arya atacó primero, ansiosa por la pelea, sin importar lo falsa que fuera. Bran la siguió, atacando con movimientos más lentos y débiles debido a que la espada era más larga que su cuerpo. Jon se encargó de detener sus ataques con destreza. Contrarrestó los golpes de las espadas con la suya y los esquivó cuando fue necesario; Sansa se encargó de soltar exclamaciones dramáticas para darle riqueza a la actuación, tal y como hacía cada vez que jugaban ese juego, aunque no demasiadas pues sabía que los otros tres debían estarle prestando cerca de poca atención.

Pronto los niños comenzaron a reír, completamente concentrados en el juego. Jon se tomó el trabajo de mostrar ciertos dotes actorales, golpeando la espada de Arya mientras daba un giro o saltando de forma exagerada para evitar los estoques de Bran. Pero el juego no podía durar para siempre; cuando se tornó tedioso, Jon decidió darle fin: falló el siguiente golpe y permitió que Bran le pegara en las costillas. Se aferró la zona con una ridícula exclamación de dolor, se tambaleó pretendiendo que iba a continuar atacando pero dejó que Arya le clavara la espada —sosteniéndola bajo la axila— antes de tirarse al suelo como si la vida le abandonara: primero de rodillas, aguardando unos segundos en dicha posición con la cabeza balanceándose para darle suspenso, y luego se desplomó quedando con los brazos estirados hacia ambos lados.

—¡Dioses! ¡Robb nunca nos deja ganar este juego! —chilló Arya con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión que parecía delirante de emoción.

Festejando su victoria, Arya y Bran comenzaron a saltar alrededor de Jon.

—¡Doncella! —dijo Arya apuntando a Sansa con la espada—. Despídete de tu caballero, di tus últimas palabras, pues seguirás pronto un destino similar.

Sansa obedeció con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, fingiendo aflicción por la muerte de su héroe. Se arrodilló junto a Jon y apartó unos mechones del cabello castaño de su frente. Deslizó la mano hasta dejarla descansando contra la mejilla del muchacho.

—Oh, mi noble caballero. Fuiste tan valiente. Descansa ahora, que pronto estaré contigo; aunque no lo sepas, yo también daría mi vida por ti, mi hermoso héroe.

Fue hipnótico ver cómo las mejillas de Jon se ruborizaban. Tal vez se debiera al modo en que el color carmesí resaltaba contra la palidez de su rostro, o al hecho de que nunca antes lo había visto así, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo, Sansa lo admiró con la curiosidad que se presta a un acto tan inusual. Jon abrió los ojos y su mirada gris se centró en Sansa; la contempló un momento antes de sentarse con un carraspeo.

—Ey, no puedes levantarte, ¡estás muerto! —le recordó Arya.

—Ya no importa, el juego terminó —dijo Jon con sencillez, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Tras dudar solo un segundo, tendió una mano a Sansa para ayudarla a ponerse también en pie.

—Vayamos a escalar —propuso Bran.

—¡No! Vamos a la cocina a robar pastelitos —interrumpió Arya sonriendo con picardía.

No pudieron agregar más, pues unos pasos se acercaron con prisa y antes de que ninguno pudiera voltear a mirar, unos brazos apresaron a Jon por el cuello causando que perdiera en equilibrio.

—¡Espadas! ¿Qué significa esto? —Robb sostuvo con fuerza a Jon, que forcejeaba para liberarse—. ¿Han estado luchando sin mí? ¡La ofensa! ¡La traición!

Jon logró soltarse y estuvo a punto de darle un empujón, pero su mirada captó la presencia de los señores de la casa y solo bastó una mirada a la expresión desdeñosa de Catelyn Stark para que retrocediera, agachando a penas la cabeza en un gesto sumiso y retraído que los años de ser apartado por la madre de sus hermanos le habían otorgado. Ajeno a la situación de su bastardo —o tal vez acostumbrado a ignorarlo— Ned sonrió a sus hijos situándose junto a Sansa.

—Papá, viniste —dijo ella, asombrada.

—Bueno, tu madre dio unos argumentos razonables.

Sansa buscó la mirada de su madre, que le dedicó una sonrisa discreta. La mujer se acercaba más lento que su esposo e hijo mayor, caminando con calma mientras mantenía las manos sobre su abultado vientre.

—¿Y qué hay de tu invitado? —preguntó Arya con recelo.

—El hermano Yosin encontrará algo para hacer en el norte mientras tanto. Más tarde podremos continuar nuestras charla, pero ahora… me parece que es un día importante para mi hija —dijo acariciando los cabellos de Arya—. Entonces, ¿qué dices de ir a cabalgar con tu familia?

Una sonrisa torcida, pero llena de emoción, se dibujó en la boca de la menor. Luego se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—De todos modos me daba igual no festejar mi día del nombre —mintió.

::::

Esa noche Sansa no se sintió realmente nerviosa hasta que estuvo frente a la jaula de los cuervos. Por algún motivo, tener a todos esos pares de ojos fijos en ella logró desplomar su confianza.

Fiel a su palabra, Arya se había encargado de distraer al maestre Luwin con ayuda de Bran. Sansa no tenía idea del método que los niños habían utilizado para captar la atención del hombre el tiempo suficiente, después de todo, una enfermedad falsa no iba a distraerlo demasiado. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que estuviesen improvisando no los metiera en problemas.

Armándose de valor, recordando que unos tontos cuervos no significaban peligro alguno, abrió la jaula para tomar al más cercano. Las aves, nerviosas por la intrusión nocturna y por la ausencia del maestre, agitaron las alas y comenzaron a graznar.

—¡Carta! ¡Carta! ¡Carta! —chilló uno.

Sansa lo agarró y lo sacó con un suave: «shh», que el animal aceptó como orden suficiente para guardar silencio. Colocó la carta dentro del tubo que el cuervo llevaba atado a la pata, miró hacia la escalera —temiendo que el maestre estuviera regresando justo en ese instante— y, al comprobar que el hombre no se veía ni oía cerca, levantó los brazos para soltar al cuervo.

Pero no lo hizo. Por un minuto se mantuvo inmóvil, como petrificada.

El cuervo la miró ansioso, analizando con curiosidad la extraña actitud de ese humano colorido que no era el viejo gris Luwin. Dentro de Sansa se libraba una batalla, pues ahora que estaba allí a punto de lograr su objetivo, los pensamientos comenzaron a presentarse con un rumbo diferente al original. La fría puñalada de la duda apareció. ¿Y qué si…? ¿Qué si las cosas no salían como ella pensaba? ¿Qué si todo empeoraba por su culpa? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Arryn? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que sería él quien recibiera el papel y no alguien más? Alguien como…

Una exclamación la apartó de sus contemplaciones. Volteó a ver pero la voz había surgido por el hueco de la escalera como un eco distante. No sabía de quién era y si había sido causada por sus hermanos, pero fue suficiente para quebrar su parálisis. No tenía tiempo que perder. Inspiró hondo… y abrió las manos.

Libre, el cuervo voló hacia con velocidad, impulsado por el placer de extender las alas y sentir el viento mientras avanzaba sobre la tierra, imparable. Sansa lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista entre la oscuridad de la noche. Silenció sus dudas asegurándose que no importaba el rumbo que la vida fuera a tomar ahora que había intervenido; para bien o para mal, había hecho algo. Y si las cosas empeoraban iba a continuar luchando por arreglarlas.

Podía hacerlo.

Dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Avanzó con cautela por el pasillo, deteniéndose solo un momento en una de las esquinas cuando oyó la voz del maestre. El hombre hablaba con uno de los guardias y por su tono no debía estar nada contento. Sansa aguardó a que se marcharan (lo que por desgracia requirió más de diez minutos de espera) y luego siguió su camino de regreso al punto de encuentro que había pactado con sus hermanos. La habitación de Bran.

Arya estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta con los brazos cruzados y una mala cara. Al ver que Sansa se acercaba bramó:

—¡Por tu culpa estoy castigada! Habrá oscurecido, ¡pero aún es el día de mi nombre!

Sansa abrió la boca para responder pero entonces su madre salió de la habitación de Bran, sin duda atraída por la voz de Arya, que, al parecer, no tenía permitido moverse ni decir nada. Al verla, Catelyn se mostró incrédula, tardó un segundo en encontrar las palabras, y luego ella también levantó la voz con enojo.

—¡Sansa Stark! ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu cama? ¿¡Y deambulando por el castillo!?

La chica comenzó a planear una excusa creíble que dar a su madre, mientras en la distancia el cuervo continuaba su viaje hacia Desembarco del Rey. En aquel entonces no existía el concepto de que el aleteo de unas alas podía alterar el flujo del tiempo, pero si lo hiciera, creerían que había iniciado con las alas de un cuervo.

:

:

 **María:** No podía responderte porque comentaste como guest, así que lo hago ahora. Para empezar: ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si bien me halagas muchísimo y de verdad te agradezco que preguntaras, lamento decirte que no. Sé que otros dan en adopción sus fics, pero en lo personal nunca lo haría. Aunque los abandone (cosa que trato de no hacer, por mucho que tarde en actualizarlos) no soy de las que simplemente regala sus historias… En cuanto a lo que dijiste de no saber qué hacer: siempre puedes comenzar escribiendo cosas cortas, haciendo borradores, o lluvia de ideas. Los drabbles son buenos para empezar y de a poco ir formando una idea más amplia. ¡Saludos!

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y esperaron todo este tiempo! ¡Aprecio cada review que me dejaron!**


End file.
